The hero: Jaune Arc
by IWEYC
Summary: When you put up with teasing for 10 years who's to say you won't break? Jaune Arc ran away at the age of 10, to prove to everyone he wasn't just some overconfident idiot. Training himself for 2 years before stumbling upon Raven, who decides to take him under her wing. Jaune can finally become what he always wanted to be, a hero. (Summary updated) Jaune's OOC in this fic.
1. Chapter 1: The boy who ran

Jaune Arc was many things, well in HIS mind at least. To the world around him he was always known as the "blonde, scraggly, kid". Heck even his parents agreed-course they didn't admit it- but you could tell they agreed, well except for the oblivious Jaune Arc. But one night at the age of 10 Jaune overhears his parents talking about him.

"Honey he's the only boy kid in this family you know I have to train him." Jaune's father(John) says to his wife(Joanne)

"But John you've seen Jaune, i know i never would tell him this but it's probably immpossible to make Jaune hunter material." At this Jaune froze. 'Wow even my own mother thinks im a failure, but i can prove the whole world wrong... right...?'

Then Jaune had this a~mazing idea. 'I could... maybe run away and train myself in the woods like some heroes did in dad's stories' Jaune thinks to himself.

Being a kid Jaune didn't understand all the risks during that time-Grimm and other nasty thingies in the forest and such-so Jaune stole Crocea Mors and the shield/sheath and trudged off into the wilderness. But not before bringing a whole bag full of his favorite snacks and drinks.

'I have the strangest feeling im definetly gonna regret this soon' Jaune starts 'But im gonna ignore it cuz this is most definetly the best thing to do.'

[Time skip day after Jaune left, Arc household]

"MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM" "WHAT!" Jaune's twin sister, sapphire, was banging on her mom's door. Said door got opened my Joanne and she was greeted by a teary eyed sapphire. "Honey, what's wrong?" Joanne asked this slowly fearing something really, really bad happened.

"Its...Jaune...he..." Sapphire just burst into tears and buried her face into the crook of her mom's neck. "H-honey, wh-what about Jaune?" 'Did Jaune somehow hear the conversation last night?' Jeanne mentally asked herself praying to the lords he didn't.

"H-he... lef-left into the...forest." Sapphire said between choked sobs.

Jeanne's eyes widened and she started bawling alond with sapphire, she couldn't help herself.

John just heard the both of them and ran up the stairs shouting "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Jeanne and Sapphire just retold what the latter told the former. You would guess that he didn't care much at all by just looking at him, but inside he was mentally screaming his lungs off ' WHY WHY WHY?! ITS ALL MY FAULT GOD DAMMIT!'

They all retold this again to all the other 6 sisters-Joan,reagen,Ciel,Brooks, megan, and taylor-they all had seemingly the same reaction as sapphire's.

John got a team of hunters to go and find Jaune out in the forest to no avail.

It took 2 years for the whole family to start to become normal again and still Jaune hasn't been found. They soon gave up.

A hooded figure stood on a tree branch gazing at the house with longing eyes. Pulling back his hood to reveal his blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry i made this descision." ,he started somberly," But it was most definetly for the best." With that he jumped away on

the other branches with his hilt and sword at his side.

[Time skip 7 years after Jaune ran away]

A figure slowly approached a pack of beowolves, being as stealthy as possible while gripping the hilt of Crocea Mors.

He ran up and sliced one of the beowolves in half using the momentum to slash another. He backflipped and and stabbed forward at a third beowolf.

He made a gauntlet of aura and absolutley pummled the pack. Figuratively and literally.

He was met with slow clapping by a familiar face, his master. "Well Jaune that was certainly better than your last few attempts." a feminine voice said with a smirk.

"Raven~" Jaune groaned," I had a fractured arm remember?"

"And why did you have that fractured arm Jaune?" Raven said with an even bigger smirk.

"Uh I-I uh... SHUT UP!" He tried to retort but to no avail as he was red faced from embarrassment .

Raven just burst out laughing at Jaune's outburst and ruffled his hair affectionately. " Well at least you should have no problem getting into beacon with your skills and my reccomendation." she says with a smile.

Jaune just smiles back, happy he's finally gonna get some human interactions, but he is a bit nervous seeing as the only person he's ever talked to for 7 years is Raven.

They finally made their way out of the forest and into a city with a dust plane loading people in.

"Good luck." Raven whispers and turns to walk but gets stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." Jaune says this in barely a whisper . Raven merely smiles and walks back into the forest.

Jaune finally starts to walk to the dust plane thinking, ' Why do i feel like im forgetting something that will knock my pride down by alot?' he mentally asks himself as he gets on the plane.

He gets this nauseous feeling as he sits down mentally remembering ' oh yea moti... HURGH' Trying his best not empty his stomach on the plane.

Ruby saw a blonde guy looking very, VERY uncomfortable. She walked to his seat and asked, "You OK?" The bonde just looks up and shakes his head mumbling ,"Motion sickness."

'ah that's why' Ruby thinks to herself.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ruby asks a bit worried, both because of Jaune's predicament and the fact that he might puke on her.

"J-just rub my back." He whispers. Ruby starts to rub his back somewhat awkwardly and Jaune instantly feels a bit better.

"Thanks miss...?" Jaune asks finally able to say words without whispering. "Rose. Ruby Rose.

And you are?"

"Jaune Arc. Short sweet rolls of the tounge, Ladies love it." Ruby snickers. "Do they?" Jaune just shrugs.

A blonde girl starts walking to Ruby and Jaune with a big grin plastered on her face. "I see your making friends already." The blonde girl says to which Ruby just sticks out her tounge. "Yang this is Jaune, I just helped him with a motion sickness problem."

"Oooooo~ sup vomit boy." Jaune groans, "Hey i didn't actually vomit." nevertheless he sticks out his hand, "Jaune Arc" he says to yang. "Yang. Yang Xiaolong"

"This is very rude of me to ask but aren't you a bit young to be in Beacon?" Jaune asks. Ruby looks down slightly and mumbles ," Yes im 15." Jaune just shrugs," Meh"

Ruby looks genuinely surpirsed. Jaune catches her wierd stare and says," What? This also might sound rude but just because your 2 years younger than us doesn't make you more

special than anyone. If you think about it everyone is special because they got into Beacon."

Ruby stares in awe ," Yea i guess your right." she says with a smile. Yang snickers ," My aren't you prince charming." Jaune just looks at Yang blankly and asks ,"Uhm what does that mean?"

Yang facepalms when they hear the intercom say,"we're landing grab your stuff."

"Cmon lets go." Jaune says to the two. They follow him outside and stare in awe at how

big Beacon is. "Wow thats huge!" Ruby exclaims looking at the school. "Yea it's bigger than signal!" Yang exclaims sharing Ruby's enthusiasum. Meanwhile Jaune has no idea why they think it's cool. He just ask," You guys ready?" "Yea/Hell Yes" Ruby and Yang call out respectively. "Then lets go." They start walking to the enormous building.

-Page Break-

In a time span of 2 minutes. Jaune and Ruby get ditched by Yang, leaving them clueless as to where they should go. Ruby accidentally falls over a certain icy heiress's luggage and makes a mess of things. Which leads to where Jaune and Ruby are walking now. Ruby currently asking about motion sickness.

"I'll have you know motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on!" Jaune says to Ruby to which Ruby apologizes saying," Im sorry vomit boy is just the first thing that came to mind."

'Revenge shall be sweet!' Jaune thinks to himself. "No it's ok...crater face." Jaune says trying his best. not to laugh at Ruby's face. "That explosion was an accident!" Ruby exclaims.

After their nicknaming session the talk went to weapons. Ruby showing Jaune Crescent Rose.

"This is Crescent Rose, She's my baby~" Ruby says cooing over her weapon. "What do you have?"

"Well my primary weapon is my trusty sword Crocea Mors and the sheath/shield. No special features just f..amily heirlooms." Jaune explains. "Oooo a classic!" Ruby exclaims. Jaune chuckles," Well if you want to look at it that way. Anyways my secondary weapons are the two dust pistols, sunset and horizon. I make all the dust rounds and the clips can hold 12 rounds each." Jaune says while handing Ruby the guns.

"Woah! The craftmenship is amazing!" Ruby says. 'Well Raven did say that a master forger made it' Jaune mentally muses then remembers something." Hey Ruby you know where were going?" He asks. "Oh no i was following you." She absent-mindedly replies. Jaune face-palms. Ruby uses her semblance to rush them back to the entrance and into the crowd.

"Ruby, Jaune, I saved you a spot!" Yang calls out to them. Ruby starts to recount what happened right after Ya left but Yang just laughed to her hearts content. That is until a certain heiress started to berate Ruby on needing to be carefull when being a huntress and all that jazz.

"Hi Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." Weiss's eybrow twitched as she oh so very sarcastically said," Yea and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like... tall blonde and scraggly over there." They all looked at Jaune to which he just shrugged. "Wow really!?" Ruby asks hopefully. Weiss just looks at her and says,"no".

Ozpin then comes out onto the stage to start his speech. "I'll keep this brief. You come here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and aquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But i look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." with that ozpin walks off the stage and Glynda steps up,"You will all gather into the ballroom tonight. Tommorow, your initiation begans. Be ready."

"Did Headmaster Ozpin seem off to you or was it just me?" Ruby quietly asks Jaune to which Jaune replies," I noticed it too, it was like he wasn't even there." he mused

-Page Break-

Jaune was just lying his back against the wall, one leg out the other bent back, his head resting on the latter. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Ruby in her pyjamas. "Aren't you gonna change into you pajamas?" Ruby asks him. "Oh i never had pajamas since I've been living in a forest for the past 7 years." Jaune replies like it's nothing. Ruby just says ," No seriously why?" Jaune looks up ," I'm not joking." he deadpans.

To this ruby's jaw drops and she's about to say something when she gets interuppted by her Yang and Weiss arguing. "I'm gonna try to stop them, night Jaune." Ruby says as she walks tomthe arguing students. "Night Rubes." Jaune calls out.

He slips on his earbuds and succumbs to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: initiation

Hey guys i just wanted to say something concerning pairing before this chapter starts. I am planning to do a very slight JaunexRuby but it doesn't warrant a pairing tag. Well now that thats outta the way we can begin chapter 2.

-Page Break-

Chapter 2. Initiation

Jaune woke up to the harsh light of the sun and quickly slipped off his earbuds. He had a surprising, but good dream...which he doesn't want to share the details of. He heard someone snoring very abnormally and for some odd reason, he thought it was Yang. But he quickly shrugged the idea aside. Rapidly blinking he checks on the scroll Raven gave him to see what time it was still 4:30. Jaune decides to go and take a quick jog around the school before taking a shower.

Jaune walks into the cafeteria after taking a shower and grabs some wierd circular bread things with a syrup on it. He was peacfully eating until a loud voice next to him said," Ohmygoshyoulikepancakesilikepancakestooletsbepancakebuddies!" Jaune was confused, no, beyond confused. So he did the only thing a sane person would do, shrug.

A seemingly exhausted voice calls out," Nora!" To which 'Nora' says," Coming Ren!"

A boy with long black hair, magenta eyes, and pink highlights walks up to them and says," Sorry about Nora, she gets even more crazy than the norm when it comes to pancakes, and trust me thats in no way a good thing. Lie ren." He sticks his hand out and i shake it saying, "Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie!" The orange haired girl says with a sing-song voice.

'I don't want to imagine what would happen If this girl got caffine' Jaune thought with a shudder.

Jaune finished eating and listening to the rambling by Nora. He got out of his seat and started off towards the locker rooms, he called back to them," Cya guys im headin to the locker room." "Bye!/cya" said Nora and Ren respectively.

While Jaune is walking away he hears Nora saying something about being 'together but not together-together'

'Wonder what that means, is there a difference between the two?" Jaune mentally asks himself 'meh I'll

probably just ask Ruby or Yang later.'

-Page Break-

Jaune walks in the locker room to a conversation between Yang and Ruby, the former talking a bit more calmly while the latter looks a bit irritated. Jaune walks up next Ruby and greets," Sup"

"Jaune tell Yang that she's wrong and I don't have to make friends!" Ruby pouts. Quite cutely if he might add.

Jaune thinks for a moment and says," Rubes your gonna have to make friends." at this ruby seemingly deflates," but, thats a good thing I mean were friends right?" Ruby then visibly inflates as Jaune ruffles her hair in a brother-like fashion.

"You know with your brotherly attitude you just might make me fall for you." Yang says teasingly. Jaune just looks at her and asks," How would you falling down be a good thing?" Jaune asks obliviously.

Yang just stares incredulously and facepalms. Ruby just stands there her face a bit red after what Yang had said to Jaune.

"Oh Ruby i have a question to ask you." Jaune starts and Ruby just nods a conformation to continue," I overheard someone I was talking too say something about being 'together but not together-together, any idea what that means?"

Ruby visibly blushes while Yang is just

holding her sides laughing. Jaune just obliviously asks," What's so funny?"

Ruby replies a bit to quickly saying," Nothing! nothing at all." Glaring daggers at Yang to which Yang stops laughing and composes herself.

"Well i guess I'll head to my locker good luck." Jaune says as he's walking to locker 636.

He hears Ruby say a quick thanks before going back to talking to Yang.

Jaune opens his locker to grab Horizon, Sunset, Crocea mors, and the shield/sheath. Holsteringthe twin guns and putting the swordand shield through a loop in his jeans.

Jaune overhears Weiss and a redhead talking about teams 'huh no one ever told me about teams before' he thought to himself before going up to them and asking ," I overheard you talking about teams, I never heard we were getting teams can you enlighten me?"

Weiss scoffs but the redhead speaks up saying," All we know is we get partners and then 2 pairs go into a team."

"Oh ok thank you miss...?"

Weiss looks incredulously at Jaune and exclaims," How do you not know who this is?!"

"If she's famous then i wouldn't know anything about that, my teacher/master never really told me about anyone famous."

The red head smoothly makes her way into the conversation saying," Nikos, Pyrhha Nikos." "Jaune Arc." He replies sticking out his hand to which Pyrhha shakes.

Jaune sees Ruby and Yang waving at him to come on out of the corner of his eye. "Oh sorry my friends are going out. Nice meeting you Pyrhha." Jaune says while waving back at the two he just talked two.

"So nice moves there lady killer." Yang jokes. Jaune froze and stuttered," I-I never k-killed anyone." Yang facepalms yet again but Ruby steps up to his aid saying ," Yea Yang, Jaune would never kill someone!" Jaune mouths a 'thank you' to Ruby and Ruby just nods.

Yang catches sight of this and sighs shaking her head. "What?!" Ruby and Jaune ask in perfect sync. They look at each other with gleaming eyes and high five eachother.

Yang tries her best not to laugh but quietly snickers to herself.

-Page Break-

They make their way out to the cliffs that tower over the emerald forest.

'So are we just gonna jump down or are we gonna walk down or sumthing?' he mentally asks himself.

Jaune was so stuck in thought he didn't hear what Ozpin said and never paid attention until he heard Ruby gasp.

"What?" Jaune quietly whispers next to Ruby. "Ozpin said the first person we make eye contact with when we land is gonna be our partner for all our time at beacon!" she replies with a bit of a shudder.

Jaune just ruffles her hair and tells her," I'm sure you'll find someone great to be tour partner." Ruby looks up at Jaune with hopeful eyes asking,"Promise?" Jaune merely smiles and replies, " pinky promise.

They lock pinkies and get a few wierd stares from the other students. Jaune just shrugs as Ozpin clears his throat and says," Get ready to launch."

Jaune smirks confidently while he channels all his aura to make golden, angelic-like wings.

Ruby stares in awe for half a second before getting launched into the air.

Jaune gets launched and uses his wings to glide down into the emerald forest.

-Page Break-

When Jaune touches down he'a greeted by a pair of ursi. The first charges at Jaune, Jaune rolls to the side and slashes at it's head using some aura to behead the grimm. The second slashes at Jaune, Jaune blocks it with his sword, aura helping him keep his ground. Jaune slashes up at the claw pushing the ursa back while Jaune charges

and stabs its head.

(I'm rubbish with fight scenes)

Jaune's wings dissapated and he sheaths his sword. He looks out at the sun and decides where north is.

Jaune was met with very little resistance- Some ursi here and there and a pack of beowolves- until he stumbled upon a king taijitu.

'This one looks a bit older than a normal one so i should be careful.' Jaune mentally muses.

He grabs his twin guns and loads ice dust rounds. He shoots at the white head freezing it on the spot. The black head tries to lunge at Jaune but to no avail as the white head was frozen in place. He took a fire dust round and shot at the black head.

The shot burst into a ball of flame engulfing the black head. While this didn't kill it it significantly damaged it, leaving the head vulnerable. Jaune ran and jumped with and upwards slash beheading the black head.

Jaune walks up to the white head and encases his hand in aura. He uses his aura gaunlet and punches the head in the ice, shattering it.

'huh guess I didn't have anything to worry about'

He walks out into a clearing and sees Ruby fighting off a beowolf pack.

Jaune loads lightning dust rounds, skillfully shooting down 4 beowolves, Ruby finishing the rest. Ruby looks up at Jaune and smiles,"Guess this makes us parrners." Ruby says to Jaune. He replies saying," Guess so."

They trudged along to the ruins in companiable silence, sometimes initiating conversation about there days and such. Other than that they never actually had a conversation until they actually reached the temple. They were met with 6 people. Yang with a black haired girl, Weiss with Pyrhha, and Ren with Nora.

"Sup" Jaune greets to which he gets mixed respones. Yang replies with a," Sup vomit boy." the black haired girl just nods. Pyrhha waves, Weiss gives a Hmmph, Nora shouts, "HI PANCAKE BUDDY!", and Ren just nods at him says ,"sup"

'Does Ren always repeat what I say when we greet or say goodbye to eachother?' he mentally wonders. But doesn't find it important for now so he just shrugs the idea off.

"So Rubes which piece should we pick?" Ruby ponders this for a moment before turning to Yang and asking," What piece did you pick?"

Yang shows her the knight and says," A cute little pony!" which earns a snicker from Ruby, a glare from Weiss, and an eye roll from Yang's partner.

"Meh guess we can just get what Yang got. Then we all know eachother." He pauses before turning to Yang and asking," Yang who's your partner?"

The black haired girl turns to Jaune and says," Blake, Blake Belladona. And you are?" Jaune replies saying," Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." "Likewise" Blake says with a hint of a smile on her face.

The group starts walking back talking to eachother.

Jaune freezes and starts to look around in panic from all the bloodlust. Ruby asks,"

Jaune, what's wrong?"

'What how can this be? why would...' Jaune's questions get stopped by a loud roar.

"What was that?!" Weiss asks, visibly shaking. No one had the courage to say anything as they were stunned by a horrific sight.

They saw an orange looking beowolf with lava dripping out of it's mouth and markings around its' chest. Orange spikes coming off his back, arms, and head. Everytime it took a breath fire came out through its nostrils. Orange eyes stared down the 8 hunters-in-training

"A cerebus... What is an S class grimm doing here?!"

-Page Break-

AN: So this chapter didn't take that long to finish, dunno why. I feel like the content in this one was more crappy than the first. The ending i stole a bit from the story XII, but only the part where they're greeted by a very powerful grimm. Just an opinion on my part but this seemed a bit rushed, the content as I said seemed worse in my opinion, just sayin. Also forgive me for the horrible fight scenes! Now I'm gonna adress a problem with my writing, the POV. I refer to Jaune as I but sometimes I refer to him as him or he. Im not an experienced writer so two questions. One, is this a bad thing and two, what should I do if it is a bad thing. That being said feel free to comment your opinion on any of these matters stated above.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

(Some words might be mispelled due to the fact that im typing this with a very small phone and such, also the grammer will most definetly be butchered. The only grammer check I have is my friend from sixth grade XD)

Welp off to school cya!


	3. Chapter 3

OK so i'm just gonna adress something concerning the length of each chapter. Each chapter is gonna be between 1500-2000 words so it's kinda short. Anyways onwards to wutever.

-Page Break-

Chapter 3

The cerebus stared down the hunters-in-training menacingly, causing a shiver down their spines. Seemingly Jaune was the one least affected by this and started to bark out orders.

"Guys go get Ozpin, I'll hold this...thing off for now." Ruby's eyes widened," Jaune you can't hold this off for that long, you'll die!" Ruby exclaimed, unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You under estimate me a bit too much rubes." he says with a half-hearted smile. "Now go, I will give you a few minutes but that's all."

"You better not die." Ruby says quietly and tells everyone to follow her to the cliffs.

"Well now it's just you and me huh?" Jaune rhetorically asks the cerebus to which it just snarls. "Not much of a talker, I see" 'Why the hell am I joking around with an S class grimm?' Jaune mentally berates himself.

Jaune unsheathes his sword and deploys his shield. Wisps of white aura around him, channeling it into his weapons. The cerebus charged first, jaws out causing lava to ooze out.

Jaune deflects this with his shield, the heat of the lava soaking through the shield burning his arm a bit. '****' he mentally curses. Jaune charges forward flipping over a spew of lava and revealing his golden wings. Jaune charges straight down with his sword which just harmlessly bounces off the cerebus's hard skin.

The cerebus lashes out with it's claws and Jaune deflects with his shield. He goes for a cut to the claw with a lot more aura then usual. This makes it enough to make a small gash. He combat rolls to the side and flys up. He goes for a down charge again with a downwards slash, to which the cerebus deflects with one of it's spikes. The momentum of the slash was so large he cut the spike straight off, earning a growl from the cerebus.

'Should i use... no not yet, I'll save it for later' he thinks to himself. He then notices something, the cerebus was WAY slower than any grimm he's fought. He grinned as he put away his shield and channeled his aura into his hand, making an aura sword.

He used aura to boost his charge and slashed down with his first sword, which just bounced off. But the aura sword was more powerful as he did an upwards slash which damaged the cerebus. The cerebus lashed out to which Jaune fliped forward and jumped on the claw.

The cerebus slashed it's claw up trying to grab Jaune but the momentum just launched Jaune in the air. He used this time to sheath his first sword and load some lightning dust rounds. He shot 5 shots straight at the cerebus, engulfing it in a bright yellow light.

Jaune charged down at the cerebus, assuming it was stunned from the blast. He didn't excpect a burst of lava heading straight for him, englufing him in burning hot lava. He heard someones voice calling out to him. He looked and saw 8 figures running to his direction before slowly losing consciousness.

-Page Break-

Jaune woke up and saw a hand encasing him with aura and slowly replenishing it. The hand retracted and held out so Jaune could pull it for support. Jaune obliged and his arm got pulled over the persons shoulder.

He looked to the side, his vision still blurry. He saw a rainbow of colors and he came up with one conclusion, his friends. Well Weiss wasn't his 'friend' per se, but I guess it was the thought that counts. He looked to the other side and saw that Ozpin was holding Jaune's shoulder. He looked even farther to the right and saw the Cerbebus, slowly evaporating into black wisps. 'So Ozpin was able to defeat it, probably with relative ease' Jaune mentally mused.

He looked forward and was met with a red blur, knocking him off balance. He would've fallen if arms weren't wraped around his stomach. He felt his shirt grow damp and looked down to see ruby crying in his shirt.

"I-I thought we were too late." She said, barely in a whisper. Jaune just ruffled her hair and said, "I told you I wouldn't go down so easily." Ruby looked up with teary eyes and smiled at him.

"Now now miss Rose, don't hug him to death." Ozpin said with a chuckle. 'Oh right, gotta thank Ozpin.' Jaune remebers.

"Ozpin I just wanted to say thank-" He was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. " , you shouldn't be thanking me, thank your friends." Ozpin says to Jaune.

Jaune turns to his friends with Ruby by his side. "Then thank you guys too." he says with a grin.

They just smile at him, except Weiss who's just marching up to him.

She's right in front of him and pokes his chest," You! Do you have any idea what could've happened if we didn't make it!?" she asked, visibly irritated. Jaune just shrugs.

Weiss gets infuriated at this and shouts," You could've died! Our teams are probably gonna be working together soon so you have to promise m-us that you will never do anything this reckless again!"

Jaune is so surprised he doesn't trust himself to speak, so he just nods his head. "Good." Weiss huffs. "Not like I was worried or anything" she says with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Yang catches sight of this with a wide grin," Oooo~ is little ice queen's heart melting for 'tall, blonde, and scraggly'?" she asks suggestively. Weiss turns red and starts stuttering," W-what no-onsense are you talking about?!"

Yang just laughs along with the rest of the group, sans Weiss because she's embarrassed and Jaune because he has no idea whats going on.

He decides to ask the wisest person here," Hey Ozpin? Do you know what their talking about?" he asks. Ozpin just says," You'll find out sooner or later." he says with a smile on his face. 'Wonder what he means by that.' jaune wonders.

"Now children, lets head back you wouldn't want to mis the team ceremony would you?" Ozpin asks as he's walking away. Everyone starts running back to Beacon, sans Ozpin who's just smirking.

-Page Break-

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You grabbed the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team 'Cardinal' (CRDL) led by... Cardin winchester!" Everyone starts applauding as they walk off the stage.

"Weiss Schnee, Pyrhha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valykrie. You grabbed the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team 'Sinner' (SNNR) led by... Pyrhha Nikos!" Pyrhha smiles as Weiss congradulates her. Nora just bear hugs Ren.

"Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiáolong, Blake Belladona. You grabbed the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team 'Auburn-Xentos' (ABR-X) Or just Auburn for short, led by... Jaune arc!"

Jaune was actually surprised. Him? A leader?

Clearly his three teammates didn't share his surprise as they all congradulated him.

"Don't walk of this stage just yet." Ozpin tells them, Team Auburn just looks at Ozpin confused. "Team Sinner, onto the stage please." They looks surprised as well but walk up too the stage nevertheless.

"This year we are planning to add something called clans to Beacon. A clan can only consist of 2 teams. Since these two teams seemed to work well together, I decided to put these two teams to be the first clan! You will be able to pick a name for your clan which you can submit by the end of the week. Also, your leader will be... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune was stunned by all the news he was getting, he turned to look at his friends who were also a bit surprised seeing as they just got into a so called 'clan'.

"Your clan hall will be shown to you by , you may walk off the stage now."

They all walked off the stage, not really listening to the other teams get formed, they were all deep in thought about being appointed a clan. They all silently agreed to talk about it after the ceremony.

-Page Break-

After the ceremony they were accompanied by Glynda to their clan hall. To say it was big would be an understatement, it was enormous. It was like a mansion, with 2 floors. The first floor consisted of things like living room, kitchen, stairs to the other floor, and even a game room.

The second floor had a movie theater, a storage for all the lien they got, and one huge bedroom. The girls looked visibly shaken, seeing as they had to share a room with two boys. Jaune was confused as to why but decided to keep silent.

As soon as Glynda left Yang broke the silence," So we have a very important topic to discuss." she says in a no-nonsense kind of tone. Jaune just asks," What?" Yang looks to Jaune and replies," Well the sleeping arrangements, what else? We cant have two boys sleeping in the same room with girls." she stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well I could always sleep outside the room, like beside the door or something, I'm used to sleeping without a bed so I'd be fine." Ruby looks to Jaune a bit worried and asks," You sure?" Jaune just smiles and nods.

"Well there's still the matter of Ren." Weiss states to which Ren just replies saying," Meh I can just sleep on the couch." looking bored. Nora looks at him and enthusiastically says," Ooooo~ we can sleep on the couch together! Well not together-together." Nora turns a bit red.

'Again with the together but not together-together stuff, seriously I have no idea what that means!' Jaune mentally screams.

"So now that that's out of the way we need to talk about classes." Jaune tells the group as he motions for them to sit down somewhere. "Ok so did Ozpin say anything about us all having the same classes?" Jaune asks.

Weiss speaks up," Yes, he told us we have the same classes at the same periods." she states. "Huh, well guess we didn't need to have this talk anyways." Jaune says with a smirk.

"Now anything else we need to talk about?"

Jaune asks the group, the group just shakes their heads no. "Ok so you guys just do your things, I'm gonna go to the shooting range." Ruby walks up to Jaune and asks," Can I come to?" Jaune replies saying," Sure Rubes."

Jaune grabbed sunset and horizon while leaving his sword and sheath/shield next to the couch.

-Page Break-

As soon as they arrive at the site they're greeted by a middle aged man, probably mid-30's or so. They show their identification on their scrolls and he lets them in.

Jaune loads some of the practice bullets and aims at the target, shooting shots at the head, middle of the chest, and the heart. Ruby apparently takes this as a challenge and deploys Crescent Rose into sniper mode.

Their little 'shoot-off' ended up a tie as they started off back towards their clan hall. "So Jaune I remember last night at the ball room you said you lived in a forest for 7 years, if it isn't to much of a problem that is." Jaune ponders this for a moment and says," No it's ok, so I ran away at the age of 10, I survived in the forest for 2 years before stumbling upon my teacher/master. She taught me how to use this sword and she's the one that gave me sunset and Horizon." he motioned to said guns and continued," She sometimes left to go into town to buy me things from time to time, she was like a second mother to me. She trained me for the next 5 years to where I am now." He gestured to himself.," She gave me a recommendation into Beacon and that's how I got here."

Ruby was taking all these things in like a sponge," What was your masters name?" she asked.

"Her name was Raven. Raven Branwen." Ruby visibly stiffened. Jaune took note of this and asked," What's wrong?" Ruby just shook her head and replied." Oh nothing." An obvious lie but Jaune decided not to pry too much.

After that they made their way back to the clan hall in companionable silence. They walked in to see Ren and Nora lying down on the couch sleeping. They tiptoed up to their room and said their goodnights.

Jaune slipped his earbuds on, looking for a song with his back propped up against the wall. When he found it he stuck his scroll back in his pocket and fell into slumber.

-Page Break-

AN:So that was it! I really have nothing to say about this chapter, other than the fact that I need a lot of work on fight scenes and grammer. Also, I know the name Auburn-Xentos sounds a bit wierd but I really couldn't find a name for their team so decided on that. Another thing, during the fight I repeatedly used the words 'Jaune' and 'Cerebus' so I'm gonna have to work on pronouns and such.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya.


	4. Chapter 4: Classes

Ok so im just gonna reply to all your reviews for ch. 1-3.

Arkos addict: Yea I'm gonna need to work on my grammer soon. Thanks for the pointers :3

Dimension Blade 1.2: That got covered in chapter three, even though it was just a bit. Thanks btw!

Momijifan Low-Ki: About Nora's Arc, I don't think so...? If that has something to do with pairings then I guess not. And again thanks, for both comments.

LIL JR: I have to agree, I thought I would be writing a story that dies down at like, the second chapter. heh

I'll try to reply to all your reviews if you have any questions. The only way I can't is if I get too much, which would never happen so I will reply regularly every few chapters or so.

Now onwards to chapter 4.

-Page Break-

chapter 4: First day at Beacon

Jaune woke up to the sound of shuffling feet as he took of his earbuds. He looked up with bleary eyes to a certain heiress with her arm crossed, tapping her heel on the ground expectantly. "Showers all yours Arc, don't take long, I won't be late because of you." she states. Jaune just shrugs and heads to the showers.

After that Jaune heads to the kitchen and sees some bacon and eggs on some plates. Jaune notices the time- 8:20- and says to his group," Alright, it's 8:20, we'll leave at... 8:50?" The statement turns into a question to which the group nods. They eat and make small talk with eachother, occasionally having an arguement between which is better, pancakes or waffles.

Nora and Ren (Nora forced him too.) Against Yang and Ruby. "PANCAKE BUDDY TELL THEM THAT PANCAKES ARE BETTER!" Nora calls to Jaune.

Jaune,seemingly confused, just tries scolding Ruby and Yang and says," Uhm... stop?" but it came out as a question. Nora gasps," Pancake buddy, HOW COULD YOU?!" she exclaims. After hearing this, the group just bursts out laughing, sans Jaune and Nora. Even Blake and Weiss had grins on their faces.

After eating, they head off to their first class of the day, grimm studies. Raven, knowing a bit about the teachers at Beacon, gave Jaune a heads-up. Professer Port was known to...rant about all his adventures. And that was putting it very, very lightly.

Jaune knew all about the creatures of grimm, maybe even enough to take the finals for this class. So he was, thankfully, able to sleep through parts of the class. That is until Port caught Jaune snoozing and called him up to face a grimm. Jaune starts walking off to the center, without his weapons.

Ruby takes note of this and worriedly asks," Jaune, don't you need your weapons?" Jaune looks back and says," With this being a class and all, he probably can't bring in anything over a D-class grimm."

As Jaune gets up to face the cage he turns to Port and asks," If I may ask what grimm will I be fighting?" Port grabs his axe/rifle hyrbid ready to snap the locks off when he replies," Just see for yourself." his voice teeming with mirth.

'Well he might be crazy' Jaune muses. The chains snap and out comes a boar tusk, a D-class grimm.

It starts accelerating into a roll straight at Jaune with insane speed. Jaune being...well...Jaune, he was able to just roll to the side while encasing his hand in aura. The grimm hits the back wall and gets stunned, Jaune sees this opening and charges at it. He runs up to the side and uses an aura-infused punch to send it flying to the black board of Port's class.

Port applauds and says," Excellent! We are indeed in the prescence of a true hunter-in-training." Jaune makes his way back to his seat and Ruby starts saying," Ohmigoshthatwassocool!" talking at, presumably, a mile minute. "Uh, thanks." he replies. 'Why is she so excited? It was just a D-class grimm' he mentally asks himself.

The rest of the class went by with relative ease as they made they're way out to their second class, combat class.

(I have no idea how these classes are arranged.)

As they all sat down Glynda walked into the stage, heels clicking as she walked. "Today we will test how well you work with your partner." she states," You guys will fight with your partners against another pair that I choose randomly."

"Would Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose come up to the stage." she asked, well it was more of a statement than a question. Ruby literally rushed down to the stage in a flurry of rose pedals calling out to Jaune," cmon slowpoke." she stuck out her tounge. Jaune just smiles, walking down to the stage. 'She's so childish' he thinks to himself.

"Weiss Schnee and Pyrhha Nikos, come on down." A few people start murmuring when they hear Pyrhha's name saying things like," Oh Pyrhha's gonna own them." or," I feel sorry for other two." Jaune's brows furrowed, she couldn't possibly be that good, could she?

"Jaune what should we do?" Rubys whispers. "You try and handle Weiss, try to shoot somewhere that can stun her but don't stop moving when you do this. When you can tell she's stunned a bit, try and corner her, be careful of her glyphs though." Ruby took all of this in like a sponge. Giving a playful, two-finger mock salute, she replied," You got it boss."

"Alright the match ends when both students in a pair have their aura fall into the red zone. Please link your scrolls up to the big screen."

They obliged and they're faces apperead on the tv with aura meters beside them. "Alright, begin!" With that the match was on. Ruby was aleready doing what Jaune said to do leaving him against Pyrhha.

Pyrhha charged first her sword and shield out, going for a downwards slash. Jaune delfects this with his shield and counters. Pyrhha easily dodges this and shield bashes Jaune. He stumbles back a but before regaining composure and charging with his sword up. He slashes down at Pyrhha but his sword, for some reason, misses Pyrhha by a few inches. Jaune's eyes widen when Pyrhha slashes her javelin out, he backflips back and gets into a stance. Then, it hits him 'Could her semblance be... polarity?' He decides to test this theory out by throwing his sword and shield to the side. This time, Pyrhha's eyes widen, no one has ever figured out her semblance this quick, actually, no one has figured out her semblance at all. 'So it is polarity.' he confirms. He starts surging aura through his hand, bursts of light creating a golden sword, named Excalibur. (I never mentioned the name when he fought the Cerebus, my bad.)

He charged at Pyrhha snapping her out of her daze. She deflects the blade but Jaune steps forward and brings his empty hand down, making another sword. It sent Pyrhha back a few inches and she got a look at both his swords, they were exactly the opposite of eachother. Excalibur, on one hand was the bearer of light while Devils Bane, was the bearer of darkness. He charged with newfound speed as Pyrhha barely had time to deflect it, she transformed Milo into a rifle and shot it at Jaune. He just knocked it away with the back of his hand and bent down, making Pyrhha stumble forward. Jaune used this opening and jumped up, somersaulting backwards in the air as he slashed her multiple times in a wide arc.

This takes off a good chunk of her aura away. She throws her shield at him making him have to sidestep out of the way. She uses a very little amount of her semblances to send it back to her like a boomerang. Jaune excpects this as he turns backwards, his hand angling perfectly to grab the shield by the straps. He adds a bit of aura into his throw, as it goes so fast Pyrhha doesn't have time to react. It hits her square in the chest knocking her back and dipping her aura into the red.

He starts to go towards Ruby to help be he sees that she has it all under control. She twirls her sycthe as she slashes up in an arc, putting Weiss's aura into the red. Jaune gives Ruby a thumbs up to which she smiles. He walks over to Pyrhha and holds his hand out motioning for her to grab it. She obliges and uses his hand to stand up. "Great match. Your certainly good with your weapons." Pyrhha smiles and replies," I have to say the same for you."

"This match is over, and win." Glynda declares.

As the two pairs make their way back to their seats, Ruby and Jaune get congradulated by their friends. This makes ruby blush of embarrassment and start to stutter out random words.

The rest of class goes normally after that big match. People start to talk about the boy who defeated Pyrhha. Jaune was still confused as to why this was such a big thing, but kept it to himself because reasons.

After that was Aura usage class, which in Jaune's opinion, was just a breeze seeing as he could make so manu things out of his aura.

Lunch was right after that and it was, eventful, to say the least. The cafeteria was literally booming with noise. They all talked about what they feel like doing after classes and about some other things as well.

The got an unexpected free period when it got announced that prof-Docter Ooblek was suffering from drinking too much caffine. 'I thought Ozpin would've gotten something like that.' Jaune thinks to himself. They all just talked about stuffs and some of the took naps because they felt like it. It was like a normal college for once, (I think.)

As they walked back to their clan hall they got on the concept of team names. Some, like Weiss, were actually being practical with the team. While others, Nora. were spouting out crazy names like 'Pancakes will rule the world' or anything that had to do with pancakes.

Finally Jaune spoke up," How about... United."

They all seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Well then, Team United it is then."

-Page Break-

AN: So this chapter seemed more like getting to look at a normal day at Beacon for these guys. I'm probably gonna time skip 1 month to get a bit more action into it. I feel like I'm getting somewhat better at fight scenes (at least I hope I am.) Team United just felt right to me to be completely honest. All of them working together would be an overpowered group that no one could challenge. This chapter was a tad bit shorter, I think 1800 words or so, but I gurss that isn't too much of a difference.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	5. Chapter 5: The mission: part 1

Ok just a heads up. This 'Arc' (hahaha...) will be split into a few parts so be ready for that. If I can I'll try to make the chapters longer but it's not looking that way. One more thing, I changed my mind, I have no idea what the pairings are gonna be. So uh... choose between Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. Cuz why not. I didn't add Yang or Pyrhha cuz I didn't feel like writing this story with either of thise pairings just wouldn't work right I dunno. On another note, I'd like to thank da peoplez who follow and fav this story so far, I didn't excpect much when I wrote this. Thanks!

So yea onwards to chapter 5

-Page Break-

Chapter 5: The mission part 1

1 month.

It's been 1 month since initiation and first-years finally get to go on their missions. Ruby and Nora were squealing at this and even Ren and Blake were a bit more energetic than normal.

They made their way to the clan missions, mostly C-B class missions. They eyed down the screen until they found the one they wanted to do, grimm extermination.

The mission was seemingly pretty simple, travel out to a secluded town and help erradicate any grimm that come close. It, at most, is going to be a week. A few days at the least.

As they got ready to go on the bullhead he got pulled away by Headmaster Ozpin. Jaune scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. Ozpin whispered," Jaune, look after your teammates. I've heard that White Fang activity might be going on in that area. Just keep an eye out." Jaune's eyes widened but he nodded nonetheless.

"Hey Jaune what's takin so long." Ruby called out. Jaune put on a fake smile and said," Coming."

Jaune had finally figured out how to stop motion sickness with aura. So he could think about what Ozpin said. 'Was it a mistake to choose this?' He mentally asks himself. If they ran into the white fang they'd be able to handle them, probably. But there's always the possibility that they have a lot more members than he originally thought. He'd think about it later.

The trip was pretty un-eventful. Everyone was napping sans Jaune, he was a bit too worried to sleep. He started to meditate to get his mind off things. White aura encased him as he slowed his breathing. It helped him relax.

He heard a scroll ringing, on instinct he was going to open his eyes but thought against it. His mind was in a calm state and he didn't want to ruin it. Besides, it probably wasn't his scroll anyways. He heard someone wake up at the vibration.

Said person was one Weiss Schnee, getting a call from her father. She just huffed and put her scroll back in her pocket. 'So much for sleeping' she mentally groaned. She looked back and saw a white aura flaring up. 'That's a lot of aura' she mentally said while staring in awe.

Jaune lost focus for some reason and fell on his back with a groan. This happened sometimes when you suddenly stop using your aura if you've been using a lot for a bit of time. "Are you ok?" a voice asked with a hint of concern. "Yea I'm fine, just my aura." he replied a bit nonchalantly. 'Wait who asked that?'

He opened his eyes as his started back into a sitting position to see Weiss looking at him. "What?" he questioned. "You used a lot aura for just meditating." She pointed out.

"Well no durr." he quipped. Weiss just slapped him across the face and then 'hmmphed' away. 'Wonder what that was for.' Surpisingly none of the others woke up. They had about 40 minutes left so he decided to get ready. He looked outside the window and thought about something he's never thought about for the past 7 years. His old home.

He wondered what it would be like, he could've been a normal kid not having to deal with all this hunter stuff. He wondered if his parents even cared anymore, if any of his sisters cared anymore. He wondered if he aleready got replaced, seeing as they needed a male heir. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a tear trail down his cheek, these were depressing thoughts he never liked to touch on.

Weiss took note of this and walked over

to sit next to him. Jaune looked to her and wiped the tear off his cheek. "Jaune, are you sure your ok? And I don't mean pyhsically." she said, the latter comment as an afterthought. "Honestly? Not really, I'm thinking about all I've left behind to become what I am now. Sometimes I just like to wonder what would happen if I never ran away. Or if they even cared what happened to me, even they called me a failure." he replied, his blonde bangs shadowing his eyes to hide the unshed tears.

Weiss was genuinely surprised, she had never seen this side of him before, even if they'd only knew each other for a month. In this past month she'd grown quite fond of the blond dunce, of course she could never admit it. She helped him study with dust classes and they usually just talked for awhile. He helped her with her aura control and she's turned quite good at it if she might add.

"My family, my whole village always treated me like I was the underdog. I was laughed at, teased, pyshically hurt, you name it. They would always make comments like," Why dont you run off and use your uselessness to be a farmer." or something like that. I've always dismissed these thoughts after that because I felt like I proved them wrong. But what if I didn't? What if I'm still a failure and I just don't want to admit it?"

Weiss couldn't take anymore of this, he had to know he has been excelling past normal grade standards by a lot. Anyone who called Jaune a failure obviously didn't know what they were talking about. She hugged him, Jaune stiffened slightly before returning the embrace, crying a bit into her shoulder, making it damp. She honestly didnt care, she just needed Jaune to be strong for all of them.

After awhile they separated," Thank you Weiss, for everything." Jaune said, no hint of deception in his tone. Weiss smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze." If you need to talk about anything don't hesitate to ask." Weiss said as she walked back to wake up the others. Less than 10 minutes before they landed.

He heard a shout of ," Pancakes!" that woke up the rest of the group. They looked at Jaune questioningly," We're landing in a few minutes, grab you stuff and get ready." he told them. They obliged and grabbed their stuff while they made their way close to the village, Havenport.

As they got closer they saw that it wasn't very populated, maybe 500 people at most or maybe a bit more. The biggest thing was the town hall, and it still wasnt even that big. There were a few cafes and resteraunts, some stores like grocery stores or book shops, and lots of houses.

The dust plane touched down a ways away from the village as the pilot motioned them to walk down. They took a look at their surroundings and walked straight to the village in hopes of getting some sort of inn to stay for the days of the mission. They found a small inn and got 7 seperate rooms, Jaune being able to just sleep outside as he was used to doing. A few members of the group protested at first but they figured that Jaune would be able to handle sleeping outside.

It was slowly turning night and they looked for a place to eat. They saw a nice resteraunt and decided to eat there, engaging conversations as they sat down. The food was surprisingly good and everyone was stuffed. "That was amazing." Yang remarked earning a few nods and a tired," Pancakes are better." from a drowsy Nora. "Anyone up for desert?" Yang asked, the group just shaking their heads while Ruby mumbled something about cookies.

"Well guys it's gonna be a long day tommorow, we need a good nights rest." Jaune said to his team, they agreed completely. As they walked back to the inn Jaune started to come deep in thought again 'This seems like somewhere grimm wouldn't be, actually I haven't seen a single grimm since we got here. Why would there be a grimm extermination here?' He dismissed the thought as they neared the inn.

He waved goodbye to them as he walked up and climbed onto a tree branch, being a bit too familiar with this process. He, of course, slipped on his earbuds and put on some music, it helped him sleep better.

He didn't notice one of the group stay back and watch him a bit with a worried look in her eyes before following the group into the inn. As she lay in her bed she thought 'Why does Jaune distance himself from us sometimes? It makes no sense, he can sleep in an inn room with a bed but instead chooses to sleep outside on a tree. He may be up to something.' She rolled under the covers and flattened her blue nightgown a little bit.

Jaune's real reason to sleep outside was to be alert to any grimm or white fang attacks. Keeping his earbuds at a lower volume than normal, listening intently to his surroundings. His hand on the hilt at his side, he opened one eye and looked around hearing something. A dustplane, with a wolf logo and claw over it.

The white fang were here. And they looked like they were out for blood.

-Page Break-

AN: I know it's only the first day of their mission but I'm planning a little something (cue akward wink). So yea a little insight on Jaune's thoughts about his old life. I still installed the," Jaune is a pushover." idea but seeing as he's stronger now it doesn't bode all too well, even with his 7 years of training. I added Weiss being a friend to him because I like the idea of them being good friends, it just seems right. On another note, 2,000+ views? Again, I honestly didn't excpect this when I wrote this story. Thanks guys, and I really mean it!

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	6. Chapter 6: The mission part 2

Nothing much to say in this chapter other than a message from our one and only Jaune.

Jaune: I AM JUAN, ONE, SINGULAR, SINGLE. I AM SINGLE! WATCH ME FLY!

K. (He was drunk btw)

Onwards to chapter 6!

-Page Break-

Chapter 6: the mission part 2

Jaune was conflicted between waking up his friends, or going alone to try and find out what they were doing. Then, something dawned on him, what if the village was a center for White Fang. Let me explain. All of the people he'd seen here were faunus, the waiter, the inn manager, even the civilians. They all simply played it off as being a faunus village, but they didn't hear about the White Fang activity.

That didn't necessarily mean they were all bad people, no it just meant they were fighting for equality. So his friends would be safe if they didn't know about what was happening over here. He decided to just head as close to the bullhead as he can, being extra careful, seeing as they had enhanced hearing and night vision.

As quietly as he could, he made his way through the trees, sword at the ready, and got close to the bullhead. He saw a few white fang soldiers and some of the villagers he saw earlier. 'So I was right' he mentally confirms.' What he didn't excpect was a man with orange hair and a bowler hat to come walking out of the bullhead twirling his cane. 'Why would the White Fang be working with a human?' he wonders. He's there barking orders like he's their leader.

"Now come on, were not really the most inconspicuous bunch of criminals now so how about we pick up the pace." The man said with a sort of cocky tone. Jaune actually never realized that they were moving something until now, dust. All kinds, lightning, fire, earth, and even air. Some were crystallized and some were in their 'dust' forms. (Hahaha... that wasn't even a pun)

He was too deep in thought to notice a branch snap. One of the fang members looked to the tree Jaune was on and narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly breathing and staying as still as possible, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. Thankfully, he wasn't, the member just turned back to grabbing the dust. Now he could back to thinking about the important things.

First and foremost, why they needed so much dust. Sure they were an army, a very large one at that, but they never seemed to use any dust when they're protests got violent so he was wondering what changed. Second, if the man with the bowler hat had anything to do with them grabbing dust. Maybe he supplied them with weapons that needed dust, or maybe even just one very large and destructive weapon.

Last but not least, what should he do now? He knew what the whole town was doing and he felt like he couldn't ignore this and had to do something about it Then again leaving it be would be the more logical choice, seeing as if he infiltrated he'd be mobbed by hundreds of faunus. He was pretty conflicted to say the least.

He decided that telling his friends about this would be the best choice. So he swiftly jumps from tree to tree back to his own branch. He slips on his earbuds and sleeps.

-Page Break-

The next morning he wakes up, squinting at the harsh light that surrounded him. He stared at his scroll for awhile, trying to check the time throuh his hazy eyes. He was interuppted by the sound of a heel, clicking against the ground in an almost excpecting manner.

He looked to the side the see Weiss with her arms crossed, looking at him with a bit of a softer gaze than normal. Aleready dressed up in her combat skirt and myrenaster at her side. "Jaune did you ever think about how you would take a shower?" she asked. Jaune's eyes widened, then he immediately facepalmed while groaning, of course he forgot about that. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned on her heel and marched off, motioning him to follow.

Jaune was confused, and that was an understatement. "Uhm..." Weiss just sighed like he was just asked the simplest question in the world and he got it wrong. "You don't have a shower, I'm not gonna be in my room, use the shower in my room." she stated. Jaune looked at her uncertainly for a second, before going into the shower.

After, they went with the group to go get some breakfast. Ruby apparently saw a cookie shop a few shops back and was begging Jaune to take her there. "Ruby, we can go after we eat." he told her while ruffling her hair. She did something between a smile and a pout, if thats even possible, and followed off to the breakfast place.

They ate and made their way towards the cookie shop, it had a bunch of cookies in a display and Ruby decided to get 2 of each. Jaune had a bit of money that Raven gave him so he payed for them all.

They made their way to a spot they could talk about how they were going to do this. Jaune remembered what he saw last night and began to recount what had happened. When he mentioned the White Fang, Blake and Weiss visibily stiffened at this, leaving Jaune a bit confused.

"So I need you guys' opinions on what to do, I think we can tell it's pretty obvious that there aren't many grimm roaming around here so we don't really have to do the mission." He said to them. They all nodded when Ren spoke up first," We can't exactly just ignore this. The best idea would be to look into this carefully, no sudden attacks, just scout out what's going on." They all agreed with Ren. "They came last night to collect dust and it didn't look like they could move that much dust in a short period of time. We'll have to wait until later tonight, get some stuff ready." Jaune said to the group as they started off towards the buildings.

-Page Break-

Later that night, everyone gathered around in one of the private inn lobbies. They were discussing plans when they heard the mechanical whir of a dustplane. "Guys I think I might have an idea, even though it's a crazy one." Jaune said to them. They all turned to look at him questioningly," What if we snuck onto the bullhead?" They were all silent for a second before Weiss said," To be completely honest, I agree." The rest of the group nodded.

"Wow, I excpected to get yelled at or something like that." Jaune joked. They stealthily made their ways to where the found a bullhead with fang members loading dust like last night. They agreed that only 4 people went onto the bullhead, 8 would be too big of a group. The rest would stay back and look for some grimm if there even were some.

The team staying back was Pyrhha, Nora, Ren, and Yang. That left Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Jaune to go into the bullhead. The four quietly made their way onto the bullhead and into the corner trying to camoflauge themselves.

The whole trip back was boring, seeing as all they could do was sit completely still next to eachother, it was a miracle they weren't noticed yet. It was a bit cramped not being able to move in the corner, they were thankfully covered by boxes of dust cornering them. Jaune was trying his hardest to stay awake while the others rested. On one side, Blake was lying against one of the boxes while Ruby slept on Jaune's shoulder. On the other side, Weiss was sleeping on Jaune's other shoulder, making him unable to move any parts of his body whatsoever.

The trip probably took a few hours. When Jaune heard the engines dying down he quietly shook the girls out of their sleep. Weiss, awoke and looked to where she was just sleeping and started to blush furiously. Ruby and Blake woke up and started to stand up as quietly as they could. They snuck out and were faced with a huge abandoned warehouse. They could make out shapes moving into the warehouse with large boxes. They made their way to the back of the warehouse where there was a small window one of then could peek through.

Jaune went up to look at the window and saw bowler hat looking at a map, anger plainly showing as his fist was clenched on the table. He saw another figure walk up too him, he couldn't wake out the face, nor could he hear what they were saying, but he guessed it had something to do with the dust. 'Maybe bowler hat and the white fang made a deal?' That seemed highly unlikely seeing as they never really wanted anything other than equality.

Jaune went back down and recounted what he saw and what he thought to the other 3. He didn't noticed fang members start to make their way towards the back. Soon they were surrounded by White Fang members. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Bowler hat said to them as he walked through the group to face them.

Bowler hat fired a shot from his cane and Jaune deflected it with his shield. That signaled the start of a fight.

-Page Break-

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were dealing with the fang members while Jaune was left to deal with bowler hat.

Jaune rolled out of another shot and charged at him, sword raised for a downwards slash. Bowler hat deflected it with a spinning motion and fired another shot, sending Jaune back. His cane switched into a long sword and he charged at Jaune. He swung in an upwards arc, forcing Jaune to swing down. Their swords met with a loud, metallic 'clang' as they jumped back.

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and summoned his dual swords. He charged again, slashing down. Bowler hat blocked this as Jaune used he momentum to send himself up and flip over him. He swung sideways, striking his aura a little bit. He started his assault, swinging up with the first and to the side with the second. Bowler hat deflected these with a few quick spins of his cane and tried to punch him away.

Jaune side-stepped out of the way and used the hilt to smash down on his arm. He grit his teeth in pain as he slashed sideways with his cane/sword. Jaune easily deflected this with his left sword and charged in a stab-like motion. Bowler hat ducked and sliced in an upwards arc, hitting his aura sending Jaune tumbling to the side a little. He shot off a shot at Jaune which caused Jaune to clumsily roll to the side and start charging again.

This charge had newfound speed as he was in front of bowler hat in under a second, slashing and ending up behind him. This did damage his aura quite a bit, as he slashed back at Jaune. He blocked with both his swords as the ground around him started to crack. Bowler hat had strength he never knew was even imaginable.

That's when Jaune remembers something Raven had talked to him about, her team. She talked about having a friend team with his mom and dad. There were 2 other people she never really mentioned all that much, like she was disgusted to even think about them. He remember she once said one of them was known for his strength. He used a cane/sword and had orange hair.

"Roman Torchwick." Jaune said quietly." One of the best people to graduate Beacon. And a teammate to my father."

-Page Break-

AN: So that was it! After this little mission arc im gonna go to publishing a chapter every other day, just because sometimes ai get a bit tired of writing. On another note, the next few chapters will definetly be more action packed, unlike the last one.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	7. Chapter 7: The mission part 3

Now this mission arc will probably have about...2 more chapters or 1, I'm not entirely sure. But after that I will be lengthening the chapter releases to every other day. The chapters might be longer considering I have more time to upload, maybe not. Anyways... HAPPY WEEKEND!

Onwards to chapter 7!

-Page Break-

Chapter 7: The mission part 3

The second Jaune uttered those words the fight turned into a complete, one-sided beatdown. Roman's orange hair shadowed his face, showing no emotions as he began his relentless assault. It was like those excact words were enough to set an spark that had been put out for so long. Roman overpowered Jaune as he was slashing down at the delfecting blades. The momentum being enough to bounce Jaune off the ground, giving Roman the chance to kick him into one of the nearby warehouses.

Weiss saw this and screamed his name. She wanted to help him but she was surrounded by all these damn fang members. Ruby wanted to be able to slice everything apart at this very minute. No one was allowed to hurt her partner without getting a beatdown from her. Blake was the least affected by this, but still grit her teeth in anger. Jaune was her friend, and she didn't want to see any of her friends get hurt.

Roman was on Jaune in less than a second. He barely had time to block the strike. He used the warehouse as a platform, launching himself at Roman. He sliced in an x motion that brought his sword down. He used this opportunity to slice up with his other sword. Roman caught the sword with his bare hands while Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. He barely had time to register as he got a karate chop to his back that sent him sprawling to the ground. He couldn't feel his legs as he got pulled up by Roman's hand.

Roman punched him back into the wall and Jaune was slowly starting to lose consciousness. He forced himself back up and took a defensive stance while putting devils bane away and switching it for his shield. A sword was slashing at the shield at an incredible velocity. It took Jaune all his willpower to stand there and take the hits to his shield. Roman sent a shot that got Jaune sliding back a few feet, but still with his shield forward. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake finally were able to push out the fang members and made their way to Jaune's side.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked. Jaune opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of a large blast aimed at them. Jaune stood in front of them with his shield forward and deflected it. The blast, as if it was a pyhsical object, started moving Jaune backwards. The girls started to help Jaune push forwards in order to stop the blast. It finally worked as the shot bounced back. They were to caught up in this to notice a knife flying in their direction. Having no time to activate his aura, with little to no left, he stuck out his hand and listened to the grueling sound of metal piercing flesh. He grimaced as he saw the knfie pierce through his flesh.

Weiss was practically beyond breaking point, the only the holding her back was the fact that Jaune needed help and was injured. Ruby and Blake had to use all their willpower not to charge head on at Roman and tend to Jaune.

Jaune grit his teeth in pain as he took the knife out of his skin. "Jaune you need to heal up your hand." Weiss whispered worriedly. Aura coursed through his entire body as he started forming aura plates around his whole body. The girls just stared in shock as before them, stodd a literal 'knight in shining armor'. "Ruby, go up to a high, barely noticable area and take charge of scouting the area for us, sniping any of his weak spots and providing cover fire." Jaune commanded her with a tone that no one recognized.

Although Ruby was still in a daze, She sped up to a high rooftop in a flurry of rose pedals. Jaune turned to Weiss," Weiss, use your glyphs as support in some of Ruby's shots or in helping us dodge around his sword, we don't want to take direct hits from his strength." Weiss nodded, a bit taken aback by how commanding he was. He finally turned to Blake," Blake, you and I will be leading in at close quarters combat. Use your dual wielding to get hits in as fast as you can while dodging with your clones. That should probably be enough to distract him and let me get big hits in." Blake merely nodded.

Jaune and Blake rushed at Roman. Blake unsheathed her katana and sliced to the side while using her sheath to slice towards the other. Roman deflected it with a simple twirl of his cane and fired a round. Blake flipped back as a clone was left in her place. Weiss's glyphs fell under Jaune's feet, giving him more speed as he charged at Roman. He sliced Excalibur in a downwards arc, forcing Roman to meet his sword halfway. A glyph formed behind his elbow and gave him more power. A shot echoed around the buildings as it hit Roman's shoulder, making him grimace. Jaune and Blake saw these openings as black glyphs appeared under their feet, launching them forwards. Blake sliced up with her katana as he dodged by by sidestepping. A mistake, seeing as Jaune was now beside him and slicing both swords in an X formation. This sent Roman skidding back a few inches, he caught sight of another bullet rushing at him and rolled out of the way. Jaune charged up to him and slashed, Roman slashed in an upwards arc, presumably faster, and sent Jaune tumbling backwards. He got stopped by Blake holding him, he nodded a thanks as she charged at him.

Blake whipped her ribbon forward, catching Roman's torso, and threw him towards a used her glyphs to propel Jaune towards Roman, Jaune with one sword out and one behind him. He slashed downwards only to get his sword met with a cane. Jaune's eyes widened as a histy haze engulfed him and Roman. He heard the screams of his friends but quickly tuned them out.

He turned and was met with a faunus wielding chainsaw. It wasn't until he saw what was the faunus's hands that he began to panic. 'HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON VORTEX DUST?!' He mentally screams. He throws he vial of dust down as a swirling red portal sucks the faunus in. It was only a few moments until he came out, but he looked much different than before. He was a monster.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice roman shoot at him, not giving him a chance to react. He was sent tumbling until he was met with a solid background. 'Wait, this feels like aura.' He looks back and sees a large blue sura ball encasing the three of them, trapping all of them. He could see his friends desperately trying to cut open the barrier. He got sent back by a sudden force so strong, it made Roman feel like a little sprain. He was sent flying into the top of the barrier.

Weiss tried setting a glyph under Jaune, but to no avail as the aura barrier blocked any contact from the outside. Ruby was spinning Crescent Rose like a maniac, in hopes of cutting down the barrier somewhat. Blake was trying her best to remain calm, she knew they wouldn't be able to break the barrier so why waste the energy.

Jaune used the top of the barrier to launch himself down at the...monster. He noticed for a split second darkness englufing the faunus until he dissapeared out of sight. Roman charged towards him as Jaune dodged, switching his swords for an aura lance with longer reach. He slashed sideways, dealing a glancing blow that sent Roman towards the side. He felt a dark prescence near him and he turned to his back, on instinct slashing his lance forward. Man how much he loved instinct right now. The lance struck the faunus and sent him back a few inches, feet making dents in the pavement. Jaune continued his assault, switching back to dual swords and jumped up in the air with a somersault, slashing in an upwards arc as many times as he could.

The faunus looked at this as if it were nothing and blocked with his bare arms. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise before gettting punched into the side of the barrier, sprawling through the ground. He slowly got up as his vision eas getting blurry, but he willed himself to keep on fighting. To remember that if he died here, he would have failed his friends and left them for dead. These thoughts showed what Jaune really was, a hero. Even if he didn't see it, nor acknowledge it, he was always a hero and his personality was able to give him his semblance.

Golden light shone in a circle around him, engulfing him in harsh, brilliant light. His weapons were being exchanged for one, big golden sword, which he would have to dub later. Golden armor shone around him as the light eventually faded. He charged and was at the faunus's neck with his sword even faster than Roman. He slashed as the darkness gripped his wrists. He turned to see Roman and the faunus looking at him, the darkness willing him to go in and meet his demise. His sword clattered to the ground as his armor was getting engulfed by the very thing humanity hated the most, nightmares.

Vortex dust was a one-of-a-kind dust. It contained every single person's nightmare that existed on remnant. No one had been engulfed into one of these portals and survived. Jaune was slowly losing himself to the darkness, aleready saying sorry for all the things he's done wrong or hasn't done yet. That was until he heard his friends screaming," DONT GIVE UP JAUNE!" 'R-Ruby?' he mentally muttered. He opened his blurry eyes and saw a spark of hope ignite from within him. This spark was enough to shine through any darkness you could throw.

Jaune snapped back to reality as the portal vanished. He could hear gritting teeth and cheers as he got back into his stance, steadying his breathing. He pointed his claymore towards the two opponents and rushed forward, he slashed at their torso's before they could react. He was behind them in an instant and spun his heel, slashing at them again. This slash created a large sideways arc of pure, white aura that dissolved after a moment.

The faunus grabbed Roman by his shirt and engulfed them in darkness. Retreating knowing that they weren't ready to face this opponent. The aura barrier dissapeared as Jaune fell to his knees of exhaustion. His gold armor slowly becoming wisps of golden aura as it showed his normal clothes. He saw three figures running to him, a red blur crashing into him before the other two. He felt his chest grow damp 'this is just like initiation' he mused mentally. He rested his forehead on her head and whispered," Ruby, you have to remember I will always be ok, I will always find a way to come back, you have my word." Ruby looked up to him with teary eyes. Jaune gave her a brotherly peck on the forehead. If this were any other occasion, she would be blushing and stuttering. But in this occasion, this was more of a reassurance if anything, and she didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest.

She stepped away from him, wiping her eyes as the other two came over. Jaune opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by yet another embracd, this time from Weiss. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and muttered through sobs," If you ever worry us like this again you will definetly regret it." Jaune rested the side of his head on top of hers in a comforting matter, and for awhile, everything was peacful. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and squeeze it. He looked up and saw Blake, traces of tears on her face. He gave her a reassuring grin before resting his head back on Weiss's.

This was true tranquility, if anyone had a say in it. And it was good for them, they definetly earned this. They deserved free time before getting to a bigger matter at hand. Every day would have to be valuable to them, if they knew what was going on, they would be preparing this very minute. Traces of vortex dust dissolved into the air as someone absorbed it.

"Soon, it will be the beggining of the end."

-Page Break-

AN:So that was it for this chapter! There will be one more chapter for the after math and some actual mission stuffs. The ending was a foreshadowing to something big happening in later updates. Oooooo~. This chapter I felt like it shows that I've actually improved a bit during my time writing these chapters. Hope you guys think the same! Another announcement, Finals for 6th grade are almost here. We have this sort of final test, I think, coming up in May so I might be inactive, I might not, who knows.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	8. Chapter 8: The mission finale

Okay last chapter of the mission arc! Lengthier chapters after this? *Shrugs* Better content? *shrugs* Finding out who stole my cookies? *shrugs* Dangit stop shrugging. *shru-* I SAID DONT! Anyways...

Onwards to chapter 8!

(This chapter sucks so much)

-Page Break-

Chapter 8 :The mission finale

Their little hug and cuddle session was interrupted by the mechanical whirring sound of a dust plane landing, consisting of their four friends and Glynda Goodwitch. They stepped of the dust plane and saw all the massive collateral damage, from holes in the warehouses to craters in the ground. They were greeted by Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Jaune, the male in the group currently using Ruby's shoulder as support to walk.

The other 4 looked at them questioningly, eyebrows raised. Weiss recounted what happened in a nutshell and their eyes widened, surprised he was alive and looking better already. "Ahem" A stern voice called out," We need to get into the infirmary so he can rest, chop chop." The group nodded as Jaune limped into the bullhead, wincing in pain after each step.

The ride back was, still, uneventful. They had no idea what had happened to all the faunus in that village, wether they were arrested or let go. Jaune had fallen asleep quite some time ago, his head on the armrest of his seat. Weiss had an internal battle with her self, but reluctantly held his head up and into her lap, for more comfort. Yang winked at her suggestively and Weiss went as red as the inside of her combat skirt, but said nothing, not wanting to wake Jaune up. The plane died down as it landed in front of the school.

Weiss gave Jaune a slight nudge, jolting him awake. He looked up to see her face, surprised, but was to tired to actually care. He got up using her shoulder as support and limped his way back to Beacon. They stopped by to send him to the infirmary, staying for as long as they could. Surprisingly, the doctor said they could sleep there, Jaune at first told them he would be fine on his own and didn't have to sleep with sleeping bags with him. They all just smiled and waved off his concerns.

All of them came back with sleeping bags, sans Ruby who didn't have one. About the time it was time to sleep Ruby blushed while she asked Jaune if she could sleep next to him on the bed, which was surprisingly big. He smiled and scooted to the far side of the bed, giving her room to get comfortable. She got in the bed and almost instantaneously went to sleep, Jaune chuckling to this smiled fondly at her. She was like one of his little sisters. He placed a small, brotherly kiss on her head and whispered." goodnight." while turning to face the other side. Unbeknownst to him, Ruby's lips curled into a small smile.

-Page Break-

As light shone around the room, Jaune woke up to see Ruby with both her arms around his arm, drooling slightly and snuggling into his arm. Jaune smiled 'she is too cute' he mentally said with a grin. 'Now how am I gonna get out of this bed?' He queried. He pondered this for a moment before mentally shrugging, deciding he should just wait until they all woke up. He hoped it wouldn't be too long because he would probably get bored.

He was glad when Ruby stirred out of her sleep, rapidly blinking as she tried to take in the surroundings, still clinging onto his arm. She looked where her arms were and started blushing beet red. She tried her hardest not to yelp in surpise, not wanting to wake the others. She let go of his arm, letting Jaune get up and stretch his limbs. He quietly tip-toed to the bathroom, seemingly holding the urge for quite awhile now.

It was, thankfully, the weekend, so they all had plenty of time to rest. Jaune only had to stay in the infirmary until tommorow, so they had one more night there. They all talked and laughed, brought over their video games, had eating contests (All Nora and Ruby), and just had a good time in general. Little did they know this was close to the end of their happy 'get-togethers.' A new evil was approaching, and most of them were powerless to stop it.

-Abandoned warehouse. Location unknown-Roman and the faunus were now sitting in an abandoned warehouse, resting, while treating their injuries. Footsteps echoed through the room, causing them to jump with their weapons ready," Bane, I gave you that vortex dust because I thought you could win, how did you get bested by a bunch of kids." a low voice growled. They both immediately put their weapons down, Bane started to sweat. "N-not a bunch of kids sir, just one kid in particular." A figure with red hair and a white mask emerged from the shadows," Thats just making me more pissed." he snarled.

"Adam...he's the one." Adam's eyes widened," Your positive?" Bane nodded. Adam's fists clenched as he punched a nearby wall," Dammit." He growled. "Hey guys, I'm here too. And I, frankly, have no idea what 'the one' is. Though I admit, the kids definetly good." Roman said to them. They didn't even spare him a glance as Adam replied," You'll find out later." Roman grit his teeth in frustration," Cryptic much?" Adam just shrugged.

"What do we do now sir?" Bane asked. "We wait, 'the queen' will tell us what to do soon enough. We can deal with the kid when we get orders to, for now just lay low. Bane nodded as Roman said nothing, like a third wheel. Adam walked out with a hand on his sheath, he sliced open a locked warehouse. It was loaded with Atlesian military robots, in prototype stage but

they still worked nontheless.

An attack was going to happen soon. Everyone just didn't anticipate how soon. Chaos was going to consume Vale, and the hunters were just delaying the inevitable.

-Page Break-

AN: This chapter sucked, like a lot. The whole chapter just seemed forced, and it was short as hell. I honestly had no ideas for this chapter, it just didn't sit well with me. As an apology for the horrible content, I will, probably, release a oneshot of sorts later today! (Involving Jaune of course)

Love it? Hate it? (I do) Leave a review!

Cya!


	9. Chapter 9:Bloodthirsty Vengeance

Okay, I'll try to make these chapters as long as possible, maybe 2500-3500 words, but I can't make any guarantees. So the schedule for updates will be; Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday. Every two weeks this schedule repeats. Just so you have a good idea on what the updates will be looking like for now. Anyways...

Onwards to chapter 9!

-Page Break-

Chapter 9: Unjust Revenge

It took 2 weeks until everything went, seemingly, back to normal. Or, as normal as a college that trains teenagers to fight big bad monsters of grimm, has caffine induced proffesers and headmasters, and has a fat guy forcing you to fight grimm in a classroom. That is until a call to the headmaster's office was issued to one Jaune Arc, things seem to never be calm for team United, seriously the longest peaceful period of time they had was one month. Glynda knocked on team United's door, tapping her heel on the ground waiting, quite impatiently if I might add.

When Jaune opened the door he was confused 'What could Glynda want from us during a weekend?' "Uhm...can I help you...?" Jaune asked uncertainly. Glynda sighed," Headmaster Ozpin wishes to see you." With that she turned on her heel and walked away, an audible click of the heels during every step. Jaune reluctantly followed 'Ok this is just wierd, why would Ozpin, THE Ozpin want to see me during the weekend?'

As they neared the headmaster's office Glynda actually turned to face Jaune," He's in here." Her words were stern but her tone anything but that. In her eyes were...pity? What could possibly bring Glynda to pity me? Jaune, being the oblivious boy he was, didn't notice it and kept his usual cheery attitude. Jaune knocked on the door," Come in." Ozpin said. Jaune obliged and saw Ozpin looking down from his window, without looking back he motioned for Jaune to take a seat. Jaune took a seat while raising an eyebrow, and even thought Ozpin was turned away from him, he somehow knew. "Jaune, tell me some things you remember about your family." Jaune froze, this was a touchy subject, he still didn't know how to feel about them," M-my family? Why?" Ozpin turned back and sat on the chair opposite of Jaune's," Tell. Me." he commanded, emphasizing both words.

Jaune went nervous for a bit before coming to the conclusion that he could trust Ozpin with his little secret," I can't remember much, I ran away when I was 10." Ozpin's demeanor didn't change," I know, that's why I only said some things, do your best to remember." Jaune's eyes widened, he knew. HE KNEW, what if he told his parents he was here? Ozpin, somehow 'reading his mind' snapped him out of his thoughts," No I didn't tell your parents now focus, Jaune." Jaune took a shaky breath, in, and out. "I have 7 sisters, Sapphire,Joan,reagen,Ciel,Brooks, megan, and taylor. Sapphire was my twin, acts like me most of the time, she has blonde hair, but her eyes are like sapphires. Joan was the oldest of them all, she kept us all in line, and one of the few people who supported me in my dreams to become a huntsman, failure or not. Ciel acts a lot like Yang, mischievous and loves to play pranks, that doesn't pull the fact that she cares about all of us deeply, like an overprotective sister. Brooks, even though she's younger than most of us, acts bossy, like she's some sort of queen, but I know she cares for all of us. Megan and Reagen were also twins, the youngest of us, you could say they were like Ren and Nora, one was energetic while the other kept her from doing dumb things. Taylor was the smartest of us, aced every single test we had, she even tutored me in some cases. My sisters were kind the reason why I know how to deal with some kinds of people." Ozpin nodded at that last statement," And, what of your parents?" Jaune took another deep breath before saying," My dad, John, always wanted me to become a hunter, even if I was a failure in his eyes, well everyone's eyes. My mom, Joanne, was against the idea, seeing as I could get hurt, she may just be a caring mother, but that hurt, a lot."

Jaune took a shaky breath, it was hard to remember his past life and not show too many emotions, he was so used to hiding this from everyone, it wasn't excactly easy to let it all out.. "Jaune can you handle what I'm about to tell you?" Ozpin asked Jaune, the words coming out slowly. Jaune tilted his head to the side, but nevertheless gave a small nod. "Your family...is dead." At this Jaune froze completely, as if his heart stopped beating and his blood stopped pumping. 'B-but how, th-thay can't be dead.' Tears were welling up in his eyes," PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" he screeched, he was biting his lip so hard trying not to cry, causing his lip to bleed.

Ozpin walked to the seat next to him and hugged him. Jaune didn't even stiffen, he returned the embrace and let out choked sobs on his shoulder. This went on for 10 minutes, and even then Jaune couldn't say things straight," W-who did...this?" Ozpin wanted not to answer, he knew what Jaune would do when he found out who it was, but he couldn't lie to him right now, he was broken. "We don't know for sure, but all evidence leads back to...Roman."

Jaune's eyes blazed a white inferno as it engulfed him, it wasn't hurting him, it was total and utter rage. "WHY THE HELL WAS SCUM LIKE HIM ACCEPTED INTO THIS SCHOOL! HE WAS EVEN ON THE SAME TEAM AS MY PARENTS, WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS HE?!"

Ozpin looked solemn," If I told you that you would get expelled if you went after him would you not go after him?" his tone was hopeful, but he already knew the answer. Jaune shook his head scowling.

Ozpin sighed," I thought so, and I presume you will be goin after him on your own?" he quiered. Jaune nodded, still scowling. "I give you permission to leave, but know this, If you get caught, you will not, in any way, tie this back to the school, understand?" Jaune nodded. "Ok you can leave tommorow." Jaune took a shaky breath and exit out of the office. 'I need to clear my mind of things.' He trudges off towards the music studio, no one used it so he could openly express his feelings through music. Now he did remember how to play the piano, even if it was only a little bit, but it was enough for him to play this song.

"Cold"

I never felt

That it was wise

To wish too much

To dream too big

Would only lead

To being crushed

Then I met you

You weren't afraid

Of anything

You taught me how

To leave the ground

To use my wings

I never thought a hero

Would ever come my way

But more than that

I never thought you'd be taken away

Now it's cold without you here

It's like winter lasts all year

But your star's still in the sky

So I won't say goodbye

I don't have to say goodbye

Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes, he slumped against the wall and openly cried. He didn't care if they didn't believe him, they raised him for 10 years, they put up with him for 10 whole years. Every time he came back from school, the teasing he put up with, he was constantly brought down, but his family, even though they didnt believe him, brought him back up. It wasn't fair. None of his friends really knew the true sadness he keeps bottled up inside every single dang day. To let it out hurts, but keeping it inside hurts even more. No one to comfort him in these sad times, he didn't want his friends to carry him around, he did't want to be the kid that was a burden, only good in combat.

He didn't want to come out, so when someone knocked on the door he froze. 'Who would be here at this time?' He was silent for 5 minutes, no one attempted to come in. He took a shaky breath, in, and out. In and out. In and-it didn't help. He buried his face into his knees as he started to shake. He didn't even notice the door creak open and someone step inside.

The person took a breath and shuddered at how broken he seemed. She walked over and hugged him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel Jaune stiffen, until he openly cried. What could have brought this on, he was always upbeat, he had his breakdowns from time to time, but this seemed more...real.

Jaune stood up and offered a hand to her," T-thank you Weiss." She nodded her head, she didn't want to pry on what had happened.

Jaune was still sad, but his eyes had a new look in them now, pure rage. He was good at hiding this, yes, but it was so much rage that Weiss noticed this. "Jaune...please...tell me what's wrong." Jaune took a look at her, she shuddered at how bloodthirsty he looked, he turned and walked away, not even bothering to answer. Weiss needed to report this to her teammates, she needed to help Jaune.

-Page Break-

"So, you don't know what happened?" Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head solemnly. "The problem is we don't know much about him, we don't know what would trigger this much emotion." Blake chimed in. "Guys, we need to think. Who would most likely know what happened to Jaune?" Weiss asked. At this question they came to a silent agreement, Ozpin.

The door to the headmaster's office swung open," You know it's rude to open a door without knocking." he quipped. "Headmaster this is important, do you know what happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked, well, more like a command. Ozpin outwardly showed no emotion, inside, he flinched. "So, you want to know what happened to Jaune?" They all nodded," Very well then, this is what happened during the meeting me and him did." He grabbed a scroll and showed video feed from a while ago. The others gathering around to see what happened, listening intently.

"Jaune, tell me some things you remember about your family."

-Page Break-

Jaune spent the rest of the day on the training grounds, using robot trainers at the highest level possible. No, he wasn't training, he was completely decimating all the robots. Blood was pouring down from cuts on his knuckles, he never actually tried to dodge, letting himself get hit and punch the robots face off.

He was thinking one thing when he was 'training' these robots here would soon be Roman, and he would definetly make sure of that.

"Mom, dad, sisters, I promise you, when I find Roman there will be nothing left of him, you just wait. I'll take him out of his grave right after and beat him again 10 times over. You can bet on that."

He punched the last bot he could see until he walked out with a faster pace than normal.

It was now 12:00, he could finally go and find that scum and beat him within an inch of his life. But alas, something almost always goes wrong. He walks to the bullhead but is met with the sight of his 7 friends," What. Do. You. Want." He growled. He knew it wasn't fair to let his anger out on them, but they were in the way of getting Roman. "We're coming with you, Jaune." Ruby said with such certainty, Jaune would've flinched if he wasn't this angry. "No you're not. Go back to the hall and do whatever the hell you want, enjoy the day, I don't care. But you will not, and when I say not I mean not, come with me. And that is final." He commanded. But to his surprise, they didn't budge.

"Jaune, please, let us be there to at least watch your back, you deserve us that much." Weiss pleaded. If these were any other people, he would channel up an explosion of aura and run away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not with his friends...his family. That thought made Jaune's eyes widen inwardly, he never thought about it much, but they were his family as well. And he finally realized something. "Jaune, we're your friends, heck I'd even say family. We don't care if you think you're a burden, all these emotions you keep deep down inside, it will literally break you. I did this once, but my friends helped pull me out of my own self destruction. If you keep this up and don't let us come with you, you won't have anyone to stop you from just that. We are your family, and family helps eachother, no matter how big." Blake walked over to Jaune and hugged him. He buried his face into her shoulder.

He cried for what was about the third time in a few hours. His friends walked over to him and started to comfort him for about 10 minutes. He looked up to them with eyes that held new determination, his eyes still held hatred for scum like Roman, but it was more...calm...in a sense. "Are you sure you guys want to come along?" He asked worridly. "Of course we do." they all say in tandem. He took a deep breath before saying,

"Alright then, lets go avenge my parents."

-Page Break-

AN:So that was it! It was a bit morbid, and a little bloodthirsty too if you think about it. This chapter, again, marks the beggining of a new also might start getting considerably more morbid as this arc goes on, so get ready for that (maybe.)Also, sorry for doing a timeskip again, it just helps me progress the story further, and easier, but still sorry. On another note, APARRENTLY 6th grade finals for people with last names a-h start tommorow, so I might not be able to post on Thursday, but I probably will. Just givin a heads up.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	10. Chapter 10: Realization and Reunions

There isn't really much to say before I write this chapter, except for a few small things. First and foremost, testing is finished! (Well for the ELA at least) Although, I have another next week...ugh... Second, I has a question, should I focus all on this? Or make another one entirely, with Jaune of course but a whole different story line. Just a thought, I personally enjoy writing this story, and I probably won't but I just need ur suggestions.

Onwards to chapter 10!

-Page Break-

Chapter 10: Realization

Jaune was currently zoning out, trying his best to think oh so calm and happy thoughts. Thinking back to the planning they did, the bullhead was going to drop them near a suspected White Fang base. A ten mile radius is not what they would call near. Alas, they would have to take a 'short' walk to get as close as they can to scout out what they could find, and confirm that Roman is actually there, or at another location entirely. But...maybe he wasn't even here at all, they hadn't planned for that scenario in all honesty, but there wasn't really anything to plan, just a basic run and hope you don't get caught.

Their plans weren't the best if they had to say so, but in all technicality, an average plan is better than no plan, so they went with it. If Roman was there, they could choose one of two options, depending on which plan they decided on. Of course, Ruby had to come up with some 'serious' names for these plans, even if it wasn't necessary. Plan Kill everything in sight, and Plan hide in the shadows kill things. I know, they sucked, hard, very very hard. The former plan being pretty self explanatory. First, scout out and see just how many troops there actually were, if there weren't as much, they could rush and with the element of surprise and attack the fang members while Jaune got some 'personal' time with Roman.

The latter plan being as stealthy as possible, picking off as many members as they could, leaving Roman by himself, with the exception of a couple fang members that surrounded him. So, they were ready per se, just not as ready as they could be. His hand unconsciously was stroking something on his neck, it felt like a long jagged mark going down, probably, into his torso. He knew he never had this scar before, so he probably got it from the fight with Roman and the faunus. He was nervous, although showing no outward emotions, he most definitely nervous. Sure he beat both Roman and the Faunus last time, but that was only possible due to his gold armor, and hell if he knew how it was done.

His friends, of course, were all asleep, the trip was a long one, 9 hours, and they were only halfway through. Jaune never really took naps anytime, he just couldn't. He would just lay there closing his eyes, but not really be asleep, he didn't get why, he just went with it. While he was probably just gonna stare out the window for the next 4 and a half hours, that gave him plenty more than enough time to think about how he was going to handle the situation. He wasn't as angry as before, but still had that flame of pure hatred flowing through him whenever he thought of the murderer of his parents.

What does Roman have to gain from killing them? As far as he could tell he and the White Fang were after dust, and he remembered they were strictly dust free, though the reason he had no clue, this left him confused. There wasn't possibly anything he could gain out of this. But...what if he was looking at this wrong. I mean, think about it. Sure he commands the White Fang, but he's a human, and the founder sure as hell wouldn't have given leadership to a human. That leads on to his previous theory when he first saw the dust plane, a buisness deal. If this was a buisness deal, what would the White Fang have to gain? And more importantly, this leaves Roman without a reason to do the things he does again.

The only reason someone does things without reason...is because they're either being forced to, kind of like ransom. Or...if he's scared, scared of someone that was powerful enough to destory him in the blink of an eye. But even then it didn't explain what that person would want to do. Or...maybe it did. It did...if the person who planned the attacks...was her. That was all Raven wanted to refer to her as, Roman's partner, teammates of my parents. But...that still didn't...oh gods. The only reason they would do this, is to tie loose ends. To kill them off before they could share some sort of...secret to the world.

It finally made sense, they trusted my parents enough with their most deepest and darkest secrets. What if...my parents found out that Roman and I fought, and threatened to release that secret if he ever tried something like that again. They got scared, and decided it would be best to kill them off.

But...if there really was a secret, there were two questions in the back of everyone's minds.

What was this secret? And how much further were they willing to go to keep it?

-Page Break-

He spent the next 2 hours pondering on how he would find this secret. Sure he would get his revenge against Roman, but he had to find out who elese worked with him, and stop her before she did anything else. He figured, after this little 'mission' he would be able to search up leads on what this secret could be. The best place to search would probably be their house, while he didn't remember the excact directions to get back, he knew the general idea and could trudge off on foot from there.

He shook his head, he was getting too ahead of himself, he needed to focus on the matters at hand. Roman, he now served a purpose and he didn't have to kill him off just yet, he would try to get him to at least spill the name of his partner. It wouldn't be easy, but alas, things were never easy for him now were they? He checked his scroll, an hour and a half before the plane touched down and they were on their own, until they finished at least. He decided this was enough of his musings, let himself rest his head from these thoughts before focusing back to the mission.

He went back to just staring at the plain, open sky. It was so calm. Among other things, Raven had taught him to be calm under all his cheery and happy attitude. She taught him to look at even the simplest things in a different perspective, and it would help solve your problems, one way or another. The scenery around him, the quiet sounds of little breaths in and out, or even the sound of the dust plane engines. This indeed calmed him enough to let his mind rest, if this were any other person, it would be 'silent'.

His eye lids drooped, he was getting tired. He didn't know how, he never felt like this unless he had a big fight or stayed up for a long time. And of course it had to be when they were almost to their destination. That thought made him snap back awake, he had to stay awake to alert the others, ahead of time at least.

His thoughts were just about to go of back to his parents before he heard a quiet voice," Jaune...are you sure you'll be okay." It was the only other male in the clan than him, Ren. While they never talked a lot, you could tell their bond was definitely a brotherly one. They did practice on ki together from time to time, this helped him immensely if he did say so himself. Jaune nodded slowly, exhaling as he took his mind off of things to focus on the peopl around him.

Ren put a hand on his shoulder, while this may not seem like much, it held more emotions than 1000 words could ever give. He slowly got up and made way back to his seat with a sleeping Nora next to him, they're inseparable. He chuckled a little bit at that.

Yet another person made their way over to him but Jaune held his hand up, signaling her to stop," Don't ask if I'm fine. And also, please don't give me pity for my parents, Weiss." Weiss just shook her head and continued walking," I know you don't like it when people do that. So I'll do what I like people to do when I'm sad, I'll sit around you and comfort you." Weiss stated plainly. Jaune nodded his head in a 'thanks' and gestured for her to sit next to him. As she sat down, she yawned a bit, seemingly still a bit drowsy, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They just, kind of sat there until it was 10 minites to land. "I'll wake up the others." Weiss called back. Jaune grabbed his stuff and stood up, stretching his limbs and cracking his neck. Weiss chose to wake up Nora first, seeing as she would almost always scream 'Pancakes' when she was woken up in any vehicle, don't ask. As his friends woke up he gestured to now opening door, they looked out and saw that it was a completely open forest, the perfect place for a secret lair.

They trudged onto the grassy soil and made their way north, Jaune knowing all this because he was taught to navigate through forests. They occasionally stopped to take quick water or snack breaks, before long they were at the treeline of the base. It was nothing but a simple warehouse in the middle of nowhere, but Jaune was smart enough to know it probably went underground from there. He sensed aura, a bunch of them, while not enough fang members to take down Jaune, it might give the other 7 a problem.

They charged in, Yang banging the doors out with her fists, crashing into the wall behind. Fang members looked up in surprise while the students cut them down, one, by one. Soon enough there were only a few left. "My, my, who knew you would be back so soon." a smug voice remarked. A scowl was already forming in Jaune's throat, there was only one person who knew has that voice.

He looked back to see Roman, and two Fang members standing by his side, they looked stronger than the others, though. One had a large claymore on his back, while the other held a futuristic lance in his right hand. While they didn't look like much, they were. Their auras were incredible, almost as much as two of his friends combined, and that in itself is a pretty good feat. "We got them." Ruby said. Jaune nodded as he began to circle around Roman.

"Now it's one against one." Roman snarled. Jaune really wanted him to stop talking, it was getting annoying as hell.

"How about 2 against one?" Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a figure walking towards Roman from behind. Roman turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

There stood his Raven, her hand at the hilt of her sword as the dust capsules rotated. She unsheathed her sword and took a stance.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I, Jaune?"

-Page Break-

AN: Man I dunno why but I personally loved that ending. It just seemed less...forced, as were some of my endings thus far. All the talk about secrets were kind of foreshadowing what would be of the next arc, maybe. Anyways, I'm kind of proud of this chapter if I have to be perfectly honest, it had a certain ring to it, I don't know how to explain it.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	11. Chapter 11: demise

Okay just need to get a few things off ma chest and what better place to do that then here? heh. So as per the usual I've been reading Jaune fics to pass time and I'm starting to see a problem, I'm starting to mainly and only focus on Jaune. Everytime I re-watch RWBY volumes 1-3 I'm enjoying it less snd less because I don't see Jaune it it as much, these fics make me used to having Jaune as the main character, and it's pretty conflicting to say the least. This makes me worried, though, on of I can enjoy volume 4 to it's fullest extent, or just enjoy it halfway, because I like to feel that I've kinda connected to Jaune in a way. He was my favorite character the minute I saw him in the show. I just need to see if I can get over this...I dunno what to call it...thing...? And come back to enjoying RWBY even if it doesn't have Jaune as the main character. Why did I decide to write this here you ask? Well I felt like venting this off somewhere and felt like I could just say it to you guys cuz...I mean why not?

Anyways...

Onwards to chapter 11!

Chapter 11: Demise

Jaune was shocked, and that of course was an understatement. There were, like, a million questions in his mind, but he really had time to focus on one. How does she know they were here? Oh wait, he knew the answer to that. Raven had once told him something that sent shivers down his spine," I am always watching."

Her blood red katana was emanating a harsh, bright orange light, as Raven took an offensive stance. Jaune, although confused, decided to follow suit, summoning his dual swords. With a twirl of his wrists, his swords illuminated with hues of black and white light. Jaune felt a small, pyschopath-like smile creep onto his face as he saw Roman shiver in fright, he needed to be put in his place.

Raven charged first, her sword above as she swung down, leaving only a millisecond to roll out of the way of a searing hot slash of pure flames. It cut through the warehouse like butter, leaving a tear through the wall behind them. Jaune shot a glance back at his friends and was happy to see that they got it under control.

While his friends weren't winning, they weren't losing either, and they looked far from it, just enough to buy them the time they needed. Jaune went focused back to his own fight, seeing Roman have to dodge every single strike that she dished out. She saw an opening and kicked him into the nearby wall, causing him to lose a lot of aura at this. "Jaune...go help your friends, I'll deal with this scum." Raven nearly spat.

Jaune ran to his friends, just in time to block a noteworthy slash coming at them, Jaune felt his knees buckle a bit under pressurs. He quickly jumped up and scissor kicked the claymore faunus, sending him skidding to the floor. The other used his lance and started spinning, creating a whirlwind of lighting, storming around him. Jaune wasted no time was on him in under a second, he slashed at his torso, causing him to double back in pain. The faunus tried to slash at Jaune's legs with his lance, Jaune jumped up and saw a blue glyph appear behind his feet. He smirked confidently as the glyph propelled him forward, he punched the faunus square in the face, knocking him out.

He almost didn't notice the next faunus come running up behind him, he backflipped and spun on his heel, slashing to the side. He blocked this with his claymore and used his sheer strength to overpower him, sending him back a few feet. Yang punched the faunus in the stomach, causing him to hold his stomach as his eyes bulged out, a bit comically. He felt a ribbon tie itself to his hand and growled in annoyance as he was flung into the nearby wall. They turned back, and were pleasantly surprised to see Roman getting his butt wooped. All except for Yang and Ruby, they were contemplating on how to feel about this. On one hand, they were happy they had Yang's birth mom back, on the other they were mad at her for leaving.

"This is getting nowhere." Roman muttered under his breath as he attempted to block an incoming slash. The key word here being 'attempted'. He was sent flying to the side because of the sheer force of the attack. "Ok this is kind of wierd, I mean I know Raven's here and all, but shouldn't this at least be a little harder?" Jaune asked his friends."Are you saying you wanted it to be hard?" Yang raised an eyebrow. Jaune waved his hands over his face frantically," No! I mean no. It's just that, it feels...wierd."

A shrill, ear piercing whistle made it's way to Jaune's ears as he clutched his ears in a desperate attempt to stop it. "Jaune!" Weiss ran to his side, not that he could hear her anyways. His friends were all trying to get his attention, but he couldn't hear them, no matter how hard he wanted to. Eventualy though, the sound subsided and Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back slightly. "Jaune, what was that?" Weiss asked him slowly, as if it might happen again if she spoke to loud." Jaune waved off her concerns immediately," Nothing it was just a sou-" He was cut off by the screech of a flock of nevermores and other grim rounding on the area.

Jaune's eyes widened, what could've possibly attracted grimm like this. That noise! What if...it sas a grimm whistle?! But why was I the only one who could hear it? Jaune's thoughts were interuppted by crawlers coming through a hole in the wall. Crawlers were B class grimm, they were known for their speed, being the fastest grimm ever, and their very, very sharp claws. Jaune threw his hands into a defensive 'X' as a crawler lunged at him. He slashed both swords at the same time, causing the crawler to stagger back, he spun on his heel and tried for a slash to the head. It dodged with inhuman speed and clawed at his arm, chewing away at his aura. He grit his teeth in pain as he jumped away, gaining some distance.

He formed white plates of aura that surrounded him, making it into his armor. He ducked, this time anticipating the crawler's lunge and stabbed up at it's chest, impaling it and letting it's eyes fade away. He looked to his friends, they were all teamed up and were fighting off the hordes of the more weaker grimm. Raven stil had to be on Roman, as he used some dust to make himself stronger with the grimm distraction, so that left Jaune with all the other crawlers. He jumped up, avoiding a tackle by one and spun around, sword first charging back to land. He managed to slice it in half, and roll to the side, in an attempt to slash one of the others, of course, it quickly speeded away and slammed itself into Jaune, sending him skiddng back.

He ran forward with one sword up and one sword up high and the other in a reverse grip, like a dagger, on his other side. He blocked a claw with the one of his swrods and swiftly sliced in a downwards arc, slicing the grimm's head off. Tch, still a few more to go. The problem was solved however when a rain of feathers was sent down courtesy of a few nevermores flying around. The feathers pierced through the crawler's and Jaune made barriers around him and his freinds out of aura to avoid getting hit. "Guys I need someone to watch over this trash." Raven yelled over. Yang,Pyrhha, Nora, and Ren went over, you could never be too careful.

Jaune focused on getting the nevermores," Weiss! Launch me up there!" Weiss hesitated for a second, before casting a black glyph that launched him straight onto the nevermores back. Well you may be thinking,"Why doesn't Jaune just use his aura wings?" His aura wings can only be used when his armor isn't it uses up too much energy, his aura would be out in 10 seconds flat. He landed onto the nevermores head and yelled out a ferocious battle cry as he slammed his swords into it's thick skull. The nevermore screeched in pain and lurched to the side, leaving Jaune to hold on to his swords, still stuck onto the skull. He quickly pulled one out before using that one to stab it into the eye. This caused yet another ear piercing shriek to reverberate through the forest as Jaune quickly pulled out the other sword for the finishing blow. He stabbed into it's left biggest eye and saw the red fade away as the nevermore was sent crashing towards the ground.

Right before it crashed,though, Jaune backflipped onto the ground. His knees were a little wobbly but he stood up nontheless. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw 2 nevermores circling around, they were only juveniles. With that in mind he quickly pulled out his dual pistols and loading lightning dust rounds into the clips, firing with almost 100% accuracy, hitting straight in the middle of both his targets. Flashing yellow light enveloped the grimm as crackling noises were made, shocking the life out of them. He turned back to his friends and saw they were, still, handling the situation very well. He looked to the other side and was not surpirsed to see Raven slash at any grimm that stood in her way with the flick of her wrist.

Jaune made his way back to the undefended parts of their location, seeing some hordes of beowolves and some Ursas. He made quick work of them, charging in first and stabbing through an ursa. He sidestepped and spun around to decapitate a beowolf. He backflipped and impaled another straight through it's chest, while his other sword was caught onto the thick skull of an ursa major. He yanked it out before rushing to some more beowolves and slicing them in half before they had the chance to comprehend their doom. He felt a claw of an alpha beowolf slowly inching towards him, he used the back of his hand to block this without even breaking a sweat. He latched onto the claw and pulled it closer, he stabbed it through it's arm, making it howl in pain.

It quickly stepped back and charged again, this time getting stabbed through the chest by a bored Jaune. The grimm were gradually decreasing, one slice at a time-or in Yang's case a punch- and the 8 friends plus Raven were almost done fending them off. Jaune sliced off the last beowolf's head off and retrieved his sword off the ground, knocked out during his carelessness. He flashed a toothy grin as he walked with his 3 friends back to the other 4 guarding Roman. When he thought about Roman his mood immediately turned into one of, although calm and controlled, anger.

He was surprised to see Roman sporting a confident smirk, Jaune so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but he needed to know why he was smirking. "Why are you smirking?" Jaune asked in a 'friendly' tone, his friends could tell though he was holding back loads of anger towards the smug bi- female dog before him. Roman looked up with a dark expression, his smile becoming pyschopathic as he uttered 2 words. "I win."

Trees grumbling and crashing down could be heard throughout the forest, the loud echoes a signal that said this is really bad. Jaune was going to turn and scream telling Raven to make a portal for them to get out of there, although she was nowhere to be seen. Jaune was bristling head to toe with pure rage, how could she abandon us!?

-Page Break-

Raven was panting slightly as she ran, she ran all the way back to her litte camp site where she could tend to her wounds. She was good at hiding it, but Roman was able to use a dust crystal and force infuse it through a special aura technique.

Force infusion with dust crystals resulted in injuries that tended to relate to the dust that was infused, such as getting a bunch of burn marks when force infused with burn dust or frostbite when infused with ice dust.

She placed water over her burned areas and was bowing her head down in shame. She left them all just because of her injuries, she left her dear apprentice, maybe even her son, and his friends to Roman's clutches. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she was letting tears fall down her face, she promised herself she would never let someone dear to her get hurt, she promised herself, yet she broke that promise. Images of Summer came into her head and tears started to flow down more freely.

"I'm a monster"

-Page Break-

Jaune's aura was brimming to it's max limitations as he let all his anger out on the approaching grimm. His aura was now taking on an ominous black hue as his intent started to get more malicous.

He saw his target, a cerebus, the grimm that he was utterly defeated by before. He wated no time, rushing to it with a growl, an actual inhuman growl, his swords pointed to stab. The cerebus jumped out of the way but Jaune was excpecting this, he lashed out to the side and threw it to the ground bringing his blade up and burying it deep into it's chest.

The glint in Jaune's eyes made all of his friends shudder, as they were frozen in fear they were all scared for Jaune's sanity by watching this. He'd recieved all of these heartbreaking news, one by one by one, and he was just now letting all his anger flow freely.

The cerebus howled loudly as it attempted to spit lava onto Jaune's face, Jaune made a dark swirling void in front of himself and it swallowed up the lava. Jaune jumped back up and took the sword out of it's chest, and created a more powerful swirling vortex of pure aura, englufed by the darkness. It swallowed the S-class grim whole as ot slowly began to dissapear, Jaune's breathing was starting to become erratic, in his 'monster' state he could more clearly sense when someone wanted to kill him.

He saw dust crystals fall into a circle around his feet a little too late as Roman fired a shot from his cane in a last ditch effort to rid himself of Jaune. The explosion engulfed Jaune as flames began to dance around the spot where he just was, a huge hole in the ground leading to some sort of cave system.

His friends were just now taking in what just happened, Weiss was on the verge of tears, no...he can't be... Weiss didn't want to except this, but the no one could survive this blast, by the looks of it. She fell to her knees, she didn't even get to tell him how she felt.

Surprisingly it was Blake to get her out of this dilemma, puttng a hand on her shoulder," Now how can you be so sure he's dead? This is Jaune we're talking about, the kid with aura of massive proportions and the dork who would never give up if he knew we were waiting for him. Now I know this is hard, but we need to trust Jaune right now, our objective is to probably kill Roman, he doesn't deserve to live." That last part was added as an afterthough, as she said the last part through grit teeth.

Weiss desperately wiped the tears out of her eyes and unsheathed myrenaster, the rest of her friends stood beside her and they all were thinking the same thing.

For Jaune...

-Page Break-

Jaune sat up slowly, grunting in pain as he tried to make out everything around him through his very blurry eyes. "H-hello?...Anyone...Out there?" He asked dumbly, well more like wheezed out dumbly. He already knew the answer as he started to stand up, using his swords as makeshift crutches.

Where was he? It was way to dark to see anything, it didn't help that his eyesight was kind of failing him right now. He used a little bit of aura that he had left to illuminate the way, it was first a pith black as he felt himself grow more calm when it started turning back to it's bright white light.

He started limping towards a direction that he chose at random, better than not moving at all, well at least thats what he thought. He was wobbling up through a lake, his feet wading through as he made his way to the other side of the ravine. He was exhausted, he couldn't last any longer, tears were starting to flow down his cheeks.

He was going to miss all the teasing and jokes he threw around with Yang, the literature and faunus rights talks with Blake, sparring and talking around with Pyrhha, playing around with some of Nora's crazy antics, ki training and meditaion with Ren, acting like a big brother to Ruby, and Weiss...he never wanted to admit it, but he fell for her, hard. He knew it was impossible for someone like her to go out with him, but he wished more than ever he confessed, he needed to get this off his chest. All his friends, his family, his REAL family, he loved them all, and he would soon join them in death.

"You're not gonna die you know, I got you." a voice called out, Jaune's eyes widened as he turned around, bleary eyed to see a ghost-like figure sitting on a rock close to him. "Who...who are you?"

"I am Julius Arc, the hero of the great war, and I'm here to pass down what knowledge we Arcs have had in the past."

-Page Break

AN:Anyways hope you enjoyed this, we get to see that they both have feelings for eachother! Yay! And I am super sorry for always leaving it off at cliff hangers. These chapters are split into different sections, in a sense, like different parts, for example the mission or the beggining 4 chapters. There really isn't a good way to end something that isn't actually finished, so cliffhangers are probably gonns be normal. Anyways, can you believe Raven ditched them?! Share your thoughts on that, I'd love to hear! :3

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds

Summary:When you put up with teasing for 10 years who's to say you won't break? Jaune Arc ran away at the age of 10, to prove to everyone he wasn't just some overconfident idiot. Training himself for 2 years before stumbling upon Raven, who decides to take him under her wing. Jaune can finally become what he always wanted to be, a hero. (Summary updated) Jaune's OOC in this fic.

Last chapter: Jaune and his friends, plus Raven, duke it out with Roman, and a bunch of grimm along the way. Raven gets injured and leaves the friends to their untimely demise, the demise of one person in particular. Said person finds his ancestor after falling through a hole into a cave, what will Jaune learn about his past?

-Page Break-

Chapter 12: The Bonds That Tie us Together

Jaune was stunned. There. right in front of his face, was the hero of the great war, and his great-grandfather. Being on the verge of death, though, tends to mess up your mind a bit, taking all of that surprise and replacing it with curiousness. "Wait why-no scratch that- how are you here?" Jaune barely managed to wheeze out, the air was taken out of his lungs quite some time ago, the air around did nothing to help only giving bits of oxygen here and there, just enough to get by.

"Now Jaune, should you really be questioning me when I haven't been able to tend to your wounds? Come over here." Jaune's grandfather said this as if he'd done this before, and in all honesty he probably did. He hesitated for a second, wanting to know if he could be trusted or not, while his grandfather took note of this, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, and you know better than anyone that an Arc never goes back on his word." If Jaune weren't in absolute pain, he would've chuckled at that, but the chuckle came out as a hoarse breathing noise, his face twisted into a grimace.

He took shaky steps forwards and eventually found himself standing next to the rock his grandfather was sitting on. His grandfather laid a hand on his shoulder and sent waves of shining golden light throughout his body, replenishing what little aura he had left. This allowed his injuries to patch themselves up, except for the one gash that had been slashed through the front of his chest. He carefully took his hoodie off and used it as a bandage, wrapping it slowly around as he endured the painful feeling of the leather against his wound.

"Now to get to the point of why I'm here. We Arcs have been known to have different semblances altogether, however this is not true." Jaune's eyes widened at this, if this wasn't true how were everyone's semblances so...different. "Allow me to explain." Jaune waved his hand in the air to signal him to stop," Wait wait wait, can you read my mind?" he asked this somewhat disbelievingly. His grandfather shook his head," It's not as simple as that." he stated plainly. Jaune wanted his grandfather to elaborate more, but decided against it, seeing as this wasn't the time nor place for a questioning. "An Arcs semblance is solely based on their personality, I for one have the ability to summon swords to my will through golden portals, all with the flick of my wrist."

He decided to demonstrate this by flicking his wrist back, summoning a blood red rapier oddly similar to Weiss's. He twirled it absentmindedly in his hand as threw it on the ground, letting the blade sink through the ground. It slowly started to evaporate as it turned into nothing but red wisps of energy.

"My semblance symbolizes a leader, being able to control all these swords at once." He flicked his wrist forward and made a dozen golden portals surround the two of them, but he stopped them as swords were starting to poke through. "Your dad's semblance, is being able to bend metal to his will, polarity if you will. This symbolizes a strong will, but a kind heart.." Jaune remained silent, taking all this in like a sponge.

"So in all reality this is an ancestral semblance, through your personality your semblance is created to match this almost perfectly. You want to be able to help your friends, be it in battle or with emotional problems, you aren't the type of person that sits around and lets others do the work for him. This combined with the desire to be the hero you always wanted, and your love for

all your friends and family, gives you a semblance that allows you to help others. Your semblance allows you to heal mostly any wounds on any person you see has a kind heart. Very similar to you mom's semblance actually. And I believe you've had your semblance activate without you knowing it.

Jaune nodded at this, an incident a few years back, Raven had gotten very injured and he was able to heal her. He thought this was just in the spur of the moment, due to his large reserves of aura, but now it all made sense.

Flash Back

 _Jaune and Raven wordlessly walked through the trees and the branches that kept trying to swat them in the face. Raven had gotten a mission, exterminate an SS class grimm, second most powerful class of grimm on Remnant, and decided she could use the extra help. Jaune was 14 at the the time, not entirely comfortable with his aura capabilities, only being able to use his twin swords to their fullest extents. Said swords were currently in his hands by his side, cutting at loose branches that stuck out desperately attempting to swat them, of course, in the face._

 _They walked in what appeared to be a clearing, broken down trees covering a cave, the trees toppled down due to, most probably, the grimm, seeing all the cuts in the trees. "Think this is the place?" Jaune asked this rhetorically, although Raven still hummed an affirmative in response. The grimm was dubbed 'eater of souls' by the villagers who requested that this monster be eliminated. They aren't too far from the truth actually, the grimm is called a red reaper, one of the only red reapers spotted ever. This one, according to how the villagers described it, was only a juvenile, but that didn't mean it would be easy. If anything it would take Jaune's full strength and Raven's...actually Jaune had never seen Raven go all out, even in their spars, so he didn't exactly have a satisfactory percentage to her strength just yet._

 _Red reapers are known to absorb a human's aura in order to gain more strength, which is basically the same thing as growing up. The more they absorb, the more strong they become. This one is only juvenile because it hasn't absorbed many auras yet, probably 10 at most._

 _Jaune was getting bored, he wanted to do something, even if he was one of the strongest for his age, he still acted like a 13-year old. He started humming "gold" while looking around the cave, aura illuminating the area around. "Do you HAVE to hum?" Raven asked, apparently not too happy with him making noises while they were hunting for grimm. "Uh duhh, it's boring just walking around a cave looking for something." he retorted. Raven sighed in a long suffering manner, sometimes she forgot he was still 13 years old," Whatever, it should be close by."_

 _They kept on trudging until they stumbled upon a large opening leading into a wide open cavern, stalactites on the ceiling. Raven rotated her dust capsule until it landed on ice dust, unsheathing her sword slowly and loudly. "Do you always have to dramatize everything?" Jaune asked this because she really did, when she used fire dust to make a grimm explode she would sheath her sword exactly when the explosion happened. He will admit it looked cool, but why did she have do it all the time? She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, he chuckled a bit, for all the times she had been serious it was funny how childish she could be._

 _He twirled his swords with his wrists, letting them turn bright hues of black and white. A red flash shot at them as Jaune crossed both his swords in an X and slashed them down, stopping the assault. This red reaper was a bit small in size, compared to Jaune at least, red wisps of...something...coming out of it's back. Long arms with jagged claws out of the end, floating up in the air with two red eyes red, sharp teeth curved into a smile that screamed 'You get close and your fu- fudged.' Raven's eyes met Jaune and he nodded at the voiceless plan, they had learnt to do this in case they didn't have enough time to talk about a plan._

 _Jaune lunged forward, both swords behind him in a ninja sprint of sorts, he jumped up and slashed down with one of his swords. The grimm held it's long arm up and grabbed the sword, yanking it out of his grip. He fell forward and was met with a claw slashing through his torso. He flipped back a few times, gaining some distance as Raven froze the grimm to the ground, it's red...cloak thing…now stuck to the ground._

 _Raven jumped up and tried to stab it through the chest, but to no avail as the reaper sent a burst of red energy towards her, which she was forced to dodge spinning to the side to get on the ground and roll out of the way. Energy like that was exclusive to grimm of SS-class and higher, it worked like aura, aura in Jaune's case at least. Jaune made chains out of pure aura and wrapped them around the reaper's neck, pulling it forward so Jaune could shove his sword up this monsters arrogant a-. 'Language' his mind chimed. He pulled forward with one arm and held his sword out with the other, the reaper made contact with the sword, making a wraithlike sound as the sword pierced it's skin...or whatever it had. Jaune slashed at it's torso again, but missed as the grimm broke out of the chains and slashed him across his arm, sending him tumbling towards a tree._

 _Raven sliced forward with fire dust, but missed almost completely, as the grimm was moving towards Jaune too fast. Raven started to run with all of her speed as she used dust from her sword to speed up her sprint. The reaper's claws dug through Jaune's arm, he screamed in pain as his vision started to darken. 'I left to become stronger, and yet here I am, about to die. And I'm still so WEAK!' His other arm hung limp at his side as his breathing became erratic._

 _The reaper yanked his claw out, aiming it for his chest. Jaune waited for what seemed like an eternity for the blow to come and kill him, but it never did. Instead he heard the sickening sound of metal piercing through flesh. He opened his eyes and they widened instantly. Right in front of him with was Raven, a claw sticking out of her torso as she coughed out blood. The reaper retracted it's claw and Raven fell on the ground, clutching the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Her aura frantically working to seal the wound shut._

 _Jaune clenched his fist in anger, teeth gritting, as he let out a battle cry and let all his aura burst the the cavern. Golden light shone throughout as the Reaper started to dissolve into wisps of black energy. He fell to his knees on the ground, panting as his hands held him upright. Then he remember 'Raven!' He burst forward to where Raven was lying, still clutching her side. Jaune didn't know what to do, but a voice inside his head was telling him to let his body take over._

 _He didn't exactly have any better choice so he went with it, golden light emanating from his hand as it enveloped Raven's bloody form. The wound sealed itself shut completely as Raven started breathing normally, she ceased her shuddering and felt her body ease back. Jaune, however, felt a rush of pain go through his body as he clutched his head and screamed out in pure agony. It was as if a fire was engulfing him through the inside and was intent on staying there._

 _Jaune's eyes started to blink more rapidly as his vision grew hazy, his screaming stopped as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. His consciousness slowly fading as he heard someone shouting his name_

Flash Back End

"So then I assume you know the side effects, or one of them at least." Jaune nodded again. "Ok let me explain, when you use your semblance on a new person for the first time, it slowly starts to eat away at your memories, causing your body to try and fight it. It causes you to feel immense pain as your body fights to keep your memories. The pain eventually subsides and you get something good out of this. You were never able to experience this because you passed out. You gain the person's semblance for a limited amount of time."

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise at this, so his semblance wasn't only healing, it gave _him_ more powers as well. This would probably be what Yang would call 'cheap' he had no idea why though, he just went with it.

They were cut off by a loud roar, echoing through the walls. Jaune suddenly jumped into his stance and looked around. There, he saw a hydra, an eight headed S-class grimm, one of the strongest there was. At least his grandfather could help.

"Oops, sorry have to go. Grandmother wants me to do the dishes.." and with that he vanished. Jaune stared at the hydra, the hydra stared back.

...

...

...

"Oh come on!"

He grit his teeth in frustration, he left him to deal with an S-class grimm, all to do some lousy dishes. Do they even have dishes in the after life? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he needed to focus on the task at hand, and that was killing the hydra and getting out of this god forsaken cave. He charged out at the grimm, arm raised as he sliced down one of the heads in a large arc. He flipped back and watched to see if what people always said was true, and to his displeasure, it was. The flesh exposed from the cut started growing, not stopping until it reformed as a head, except there were two in the place of the first one.

If that was true that could mean the theories on dealing with these creatures were real too. A blast of water shot out and he was forced to back flip until he was out of reach, letting him ponder on what he could do. Which theory seemed the most likely to work. He remembered then what Raven had told him about dealing with Hydras like these.

"If you cut all the heads off there will be an exposed orb. Stab your sword through it until it shatters."

He dashed forward until he was just under the heads, he jumped up and sliced off one of the heads. He landed on the balls of his feet and he flipped forwards to avoid another surge of water. He landed on on another of of it's heads and sliced it off with a clean cut as well. If you cut off one of it's heads another wouldn't take it's place for a short while, that is unless you sliced off another, basically rewinding the time remaining back to it's fullest.

He jumped and stabbed his sword through a third head and held on as the head threw it's head up in frustration. Jaune used the momentum to grab the sword in it's head with a reverse grip and slash at the one right next to it. He skillfully yanked out the sword and stabbed it through one of it's eyes, killing it as the light in it's eyes faded into a dull shade of grey. He flipped back and lunged again as he tried to slash the next head, but got knocked back as a head rammed into him and sent him tumbling towards the ground. He grit his teeth in anger, the heads would grow back again and he would repeat this process over again, he really really hated hydras right now.

He heard the sound of metal slashing through flesh and brought his head up. A sycthe was outstretched as a head came clean off and fell to the ground with a thud, a rapier stabbed through one of it's necks and he heard the rotating of a dust cylinder, the figure in white flipped off just in time to avoid the explosion that took place, taking out the rest of the three heads. Someone punched the now exposed orb, with a loud bang he heard a cracking sound, and then he heard the the sound of glass shattering.

He grinned, his friends had found him.

-Page Break-

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed. I added the flash back because I wanted to show how he accidentally used it in the first place. Anyways, his semblance is indeed healing, it does have a few twists to it though. It eats away at his memories, and replaces them with ones from the person he healed, on top of that, he gains the person's semblance for a short amount of time. Sorry for the chapter being produced a little bit later than most, had to rewrite a majority of the fic. The ending was a little bit rushed though, sorry!

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	13. Updates

Ok so just have to get this out, I'm gonna br taking a little break from writing this story for awhile, nothing major just a few days. I need a few days to just think of how the story is gonna progress, and I just don't have enough time. The next chapter will probably be released sometime next week or so.I will however release the chapter for Escape Your Past later this week, so be ready. On another note, who's excited for RWBY Chibi this Saturday?!


	14. Chapter 13: United we stand

Summary:When you put up with teasing for 10 years who's to say you won't break? Jaune Arc ran away at the age of 10, to prove to everyone he wasn't just some overconfident idiot. Training himself for 2 years before stumbling upon Raven, who decides to take him under her wing. Jaune can finally become what he always wanted to be, a hero. (Summary updated) Jaune's OOC in this fic.

Just a note, I might be trying a new style of writing, or I just haven't written in awhile and I forgot how I write, who knows? If this is a different style and you like it then I guess you can tell me and I'll try to continue! If it isn't then well, I guess call me a forgetting idiot or sumthing along those lines.

-Page Break-

Chapter 13: United we stand

One Jaune Arc was currently grinning to his hearts content, slowly limping towards the group of saviors before him. His swords as makeshift crutches by his sides, watching out of the corner of his eye the hydra that was slowly dissipating at distance in front of him. The feeling of victory was intoxicating, his friends slowly just taking in the feat that they had accomplished, and Ruby had led the cheer that followed.

In a second that cheer was turned towards Jaune, finally realizing that he was walking towards them, clearly happy to see their faces. The blur that tackled him was none other than Ruby Rose, burying her face into his torso, knocking him down to the ground.

Hunching over, Jaune hugged the now crying figure that clung onto him in pure happiness, letting a few tears of joy flow down his face. He could feel her shuffle awkwardly onto her knees, all to bury her face into his shoulder, dampening it as she did so. His friends slowly coming into the view of his now wet and blurry peripherals, lifting his head up the tiniest bit to take in all of the people who had come to love like family.

He lifted her face up to his with his hands on her chin, and brought their foreheads together, uttering words that held emotions more than anyone could comprehend," I love you...dear little sister." The smile that Ruby had was infectious, as Jaune could feel his grin grow even wider," I love you too big bro."

His friends came up close enough for him to make out their facial expressions, and he could only describe it as pure ecstasy, at least, if the tears and the face splitting smiles were any indication. Jaune slowly moved Ruby sort of cradle her, in a way, letting his friends actually share some form of conversation without a red form between them.

Kneeling down, Yang slowly let her eyes scan over him, as if to reassure herself he was actually here with them, and pulled him into a big hug. Jaune put his chin on top of his big sisters head, gently brushing her hair with his hands as he did so. Ruby was still clinging onto his arm as she watched her sister relay emotions that had never been seen by anyone, even her. Jaune had really changed her, Ruby thought fondly.

"Little bro, if you ever scare us like this again I will personally stuff you into the mouth of a king Taijitu, got it?" Yang muttered into his torso. Jaune let out a hearty chuckle," I love you too big sis." He could feel Yang's smile, and that made him even more happy to see everyone here with him. She slowly stood up, brushing the stray tears that had yet to flow down across her cheeks, dragging a pouting Ruby off of Jaune's arm as she walked back towards the group of friends.

Blake walked up to the now kneeling figure that they had all come to know and love, kneeling next to him he brought his head into her shoulder, letting her head lay on top of his as she stroked his hair gently. Letting his arms circle around her, he let his head relax, letting it rest on Blake's shoulder. One of her only friends that helped around to his fullest extent, always pulling away the bullies that discriminated her for being a faunus, always talking to her in the library about the books he loved to read, just all around person who could love and care for her, the brother she never had.

"Glad to see you're okay, brother." The words felt unfamiliar as she spoke them, but that was quickly smashed by how right it sounded, followed up by how happy it made her to be able to utter the word 'brother'. But if anyone deserved to be her brother it would be Jaune, no arguments and certainly no 'buts'. The only person who came close to getting that title was...no, she mentally shook her head. She couldn't think about _him_ right now, not while she was differing from her usual stoic state and hugging her brother.

Jaune opened one eye while the other was buried into Blake's shoulder, an ominous feeling in the air, and he spotted a faint yet sharp glint through the dark shadows of the cavern. He whispered inaudible words directed at Blake, a warning of the presence that was watching in the hidden view of the shadows. She nodded with a quick up and down motion of her head, not at all noticeable by anyone besides the two hugging figures.

Jaune slowly let his sword down onto the ground, not even bothering to look at where the glint last was, and brought out horizon, aiming it with a crosshair that Ruby had added onto it in her spare time. He let aura flow into his outstretched hand, making a bright white light encase itself over the pistol. A ball of light had formed at the barrel, and he pulled the trigger, lighting up some of the cavern as the light passed by the shadows. The aura bullet hitting dead center the target Jaune had wanted to hit, as they heard the sound of a body thumping onto the ground.

He got up and pat Blake's shoulder one last time, flashing a toothy grin as he went to examine what he had just felled, and was quite disappointed to find out that it was only a lousy beowolf. Ugh, wasted aura, one of Jaune's greatest enemies. It was quiet, and that made Jaune take a look over the grimm corpse once more, it wasn't evaporating into black ash or making any sound indication of doing so either, but how was that possible? Maybe it isn't dead?

He walked even closer to the grimm and poised one of his swords in a reverse grip, bringing it down to stab into the grimm's flesh. It made no sound, nor did it even twitch, so that threw that theory out the window. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, even with all the grimm killing he and Raven did he hadn't seen any cases such as this one. "Has anyone ever heard of grimm that doesn't dissolve?" He directed the question towards his group of friends who had been eyeing him curiously for the past few moments.

The snow-white heiress, slowly but surely, shook her head," No, that should be impossible." Jaune hastily kicked the solid grimm corpse to a position that faced it's head and chest towards the ceiling. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, there weren't any markings on it's skull, that shouldn't have even been possible either. He spared a glance into the darkness that formed a void of shadows around them. He lit his hand with a bright, white aura as it revealed a fair sized tunnel that led out into the nothingness that was the shadows.

With a hand motion he gestured his friends to follow him in as he trudged just a few steps in front. Doing so he realized he hadn't actually explained the functions of his semblance, or even mentioned it for that matter. He quickly explained it in a way they could understand in a short time span of a few minutes, slowing his steps as he tried to make as much time as possible between them and whatever else lied at the end.

He stopped when the corner of his eye caught a marking on the wall, bringing his hand up he noticed that there were markings throughout the extension of the tunnels, he quietly commanded his friends to make a light if they could and if they could trace back towards where the entrance was to confirm his suspicions. He slowly walked forward, taking step by step in slow motions, carefully examining all of the symbols to their fullest extents.

They didn't appear to have any meaning to them, lines forming a series of black webs throughout the whole of the tunnel, all leading back to the end. He tilted his head as he stumbled across something that seemed distinctly familiar. On instinct his hand reached out to touch it, and found out it could rotate a full 360 degrees, and tilted it until it came into a position that made his insides freeze. The Arc's symbol.

Why would it be here? Deciding to test something incredibly stupid, yet it made sense, he slowly unhooked his sword from his side, and unfurled his kite shield, holding the arc symbols parallel to the ones on the wall. He had noticed that these symbols on his shield had been sticking out ever so slightly, only playing it off as a design malfunction. He pushed the crescents towards the symbols, and heard a satisfying click as he decided to turn it clockwise, slowly bringing out a cylinder shaped rock slab.

He yanked out the rest that stuck into the wall, and turned it around with both hands, looking for something of at least some significance. He was pleasantly surprised to find a rectangle shaped cut on the side of the cylinder, as he pulled the front part of the cut off, and he found something he had only ever heard in his father's stories, the Arc necklace of the Great War. Wore none other than by his great-grandfather.

Everything was starting to come into place, his great-grandfather _fought_ in the great war, and he wore this exact necklace whilst going into battle. His great-grandfather had intentionally hid it here while he waited for me to come down here and discover my semblance. His thoughts were stopped by several people calling out to him as he imagined Ruby waving her arms up in the air comically, and that made him chuckle.

Not even bothering to respond to them, his grip tightened on the Artifact as he walked back towards the group of friends both to report his findings and find out what they had saw as well. "Hey Jaune, what's that in your hand?" Yang asked, gesturing to the metal coils that dangled out of his hand. He opened his palm revealing the Arc symbols that hung from the necklace, and let go, catching the very edge of the coils with his finger, presenting it to his friends.

"Uhm, where did you find that Jaune?" Ruby asked nervously, fearing it had something to do with his parent's death. "Oh, found it in a wall." he replied absentmindedly. He looked up to his friends and caught their gazes, from curious to disbelieving, he clutched his heart in mock hurt," You guys don't believe your dear friend? You wound me so!" He heard the sound of a stifled snicker and felt his lips curling upwards ever so slightly.

He quickly and mercilessly killed that smile and replaced it with a deadpan glare," By the way, I'm not joking." His friends kept staring for a second, before Ren shrugged,"Fair enough." Jaune decided to break the awkward silence that went on between the 8 friends, how was it even possible for 8 people to be completely silent? In a very awkward way if he might add. "So what did you guys find?" Weiss was the first to speak up.

"We found nothing to special, except for some sort of coded text a little ways back there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction they came from,"We couldn't decipher it, could you maybe take a look?" Jaune obliged, trudging off in the direction back to the entrance and stumbled upon the text she had mentioned. The strange thing was, there were words clearly written," Uhm Weiss? I can clearly read this. Do you need, like, glasses or something?"

Weiss looked surprised," What?!" as she rushed over to where Jaune was currently standing, carefully scanning over the words, he was right, they were clearly written. But how? She was 100% sure it wasn't like that before. She widened her eyes," Jsune take the necklace away from the wall." Jaune looked confused at first, before coming to the same conclusion she had, as he moved as far away as possible, without completely hiding the words from his vision. As he did this, the words seemed to move themselves and scramble back into random positions.

He walked back and saw the words reform almost instantaneously as he read them out loud.

 **From silver eyes to moons like crescents in the shining night sky, frozen in place as if stopped by time. Melted by the fire that would make you burn. Overtaken by the shadows as you succumb to darkness. Lightning flashes to light your way, staying calm and collected lest you be led astray. 7 warriors will begin to awake, destroying evil presences in the kingdom's wake. 1 leader stands on top of them all, and this person will have the last name...Arc.**

Jaune's eyes started to widen in realization.

It was a prophecy...and they were part of it.

-Page Break

AN: Finished! So one thing concerning the 'brother' stuff and all that, it probably got repetitive that all the girls considered him as a brother, sans Weiss for obvious reasons, but it just stuck with me and it felt...right in a way. Another thing, if you didn't understand all the cryptic writing and what ever, allow me to explain. Silver eyes (Ruby) Moons like crescents (Jaune) Frozen in place (Weiss) Melted by the fire (Yang) Overtaken by shadows (Blake) Lightning flashes (Nora, if you don't understand, her semblance lets her gather electricity and use it for power, as shown in the JNPR and BRNZ fight) Calm and collected mind (Ren). And there is one more thing, Pyrhha isn't in it, wonder why..by the way, just saying she won't die. So yea. Towards the end, the fic got a bit rushed, so forgive me. Anyways...

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	15. Chapter 15

**First things first.**

 **I'm SO sorry for not updating for about 2-3 weeks. I cannot for the life of me figure out how the story will progress after chapter 13 - or whatever chapter it was on - so for now, the chapters won't be that good in terms of plot holes and out of character out of characters. (Heh, say that 3x fast.)**

 **Anyways, on to something I should have adressed long ago, you guys, the reviewers and the followers/favoriters - is that even a word? - are people that I can say that without a doubt...**

 **You da best!**

 **All the people who take time out of their days to read all the crap I have to offer and give out pointers,it warms my heart - don't put that out of context - to see that. So thank you to everyone who patiently waited for another chapter due to my lack of skill and incompetence.**

 **Seriously why people read stuff written by me is a question that no one can answer.**

 **So without further ado, the long awaited chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Jaune sighed, letting his head hit back against the wall for the umpteenth time, making a mildly annoying thump. Luckily, no one was awake to hear it, all of his friends being asleep for the ride back home.

It was a _very_ long affair, thus bringing us back to the oh so fun game of 'bang your head against the wall.' Well, it also helped him think - dust knows why - so I guess it could be considered killing two birds with one stone...?

Anyways...they were part of a prophecy now, huh?

He certainly didn't expect _this_ to happen during his time at the prestigious Beacon Academy, actually, he didn't expect much at all. Given all the circumstances he and Raven had encountered together during their travels.

Alas, the world is full of many surprises, something Jaune _should have_ been used to by now.

Well I mean, if you thought about it, everyone should've been used to the world and it's 'surprises'. Because I mean- getting off topic here.

He thought back to when he was a kid, his dreams of becoming a hero - while they didn't die down - were quite amusing compared to how it was logically supposed to work out. A childish mindset makes for an extensive imagination, which in turn, gives children the ability to think up of things no one would even begin to comprehend.

But that left one problem, while Jaune as a kid wanted to be a hero like he did now,he wanted to save _everyone_ with no casualties whatsoever. Now, though, he understands that nothing like that can be achieved without bloodshed to follow.

It's imagination that would be able to lull children into a false sense of security.

Think about it, children like to imagine they would be able to change the world, or in Jaune's case, be a hero. Be the one thing almost everyone aspired to be. Children would imagine all of their dreams, and some would be content with just that, imagining a new reality.

They would be stuck in a never ending circuit between dreams and reality, but with enough imagination, dreams would _be_ reality. Only, it would be in their mindset that they actually did something to prove themselves worthy of such titles.

Jaune learned the hard way that imagination wasn't all you needed to be a good fighter, a good tactician, or even a good hero. Reality, in one way or another, would only be useful in taking your mind of things, but even then it would be hard getting those thoughts out, making concentrating quite the challenge.

He knew a lot of people would disagree, explain to him all the ways that imagination was really all you needed to start something big. That would only be because they haven't had to deal with the 'real world' just yet.

But Jaune had.

He took a deep breath. In and out.

How would he be able to lead a team of heroes to fight one 'final boss' when he almost died and unintentionally forced his friends to have to come and save him, from someone who couldn't even be considered _close_ to what the prophecy entailed?

He was barely able to lead his team to the assault mission as it was. But now he had to do all this? He was doubting himself as of this minute, who knew how much more it would be when the time came to fight?

"Hey, are you OK?" a voice asked, breaking him out of his inner dialogue.

Jaune swerved his head around and let his Ocean blue eyes meet the icy irises of another. "Peachy." he answered.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, letting her gaze try to pierce through Jaune's lie and make him confess what had been bothering him for the past few hours. "You know you can't lie to me. Now. What. Is. Wrong?" she demanded, emphasizing every word as if it were it's own sentence.

Jaune shifted uncomfortably on the rough, steel floor, suddenly becoming interested in the...pattern of the tiles below him. "I-It's, well, it's..." Jaune trailed off.

"It's what?" Weiss prompted, her gaze softening, having the general idea of where this was going.

Jaune shuffled awkwardly. "Well, all this," he gestured to nothing in particular, "Mostly of what the writing on the wall had foretold. If I'm correct, I'm supposed to be the one leading you guys towards some entity above all else. But how can I do that if I can barely keep _myself_ alive from the likes of Roman?" he turned his face towards Weiss, and she was able to see something she hadn't seen before in his eyes, a foreign emotion.

Fear.

He was scared. Scared of what this 'entity' may be, scared of having to fight the 'entity', and most importantly, scared of leading his friends off on a fools quest. Where everyone was just bound to perish one way or another. He was afraid of failing, no, not just failing, he was scared of failing his friends.

Weiss walked over to the wall and slid down next to where Jaune sat, taking a deep breath as if pondering over what she could say next. "Look," she paused, uncertainty seeping through her usually arrogant personality, "I may not be the best at giving talks like these. But I know I speak for everyone when I say, we believe you won't fail us, no, we _know_ you won't fail us, and we'll be with you through every step of this 'prophecy." she finished.

She scooted closer and brought his head down into her lap. Stroking his blonde locks no different from when Winter had done this when Weiss was having a bad day.

Jaune let out a tear stained chuckle, "That was pretty much the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say." Jaune mumbled into the fabric of her skirt, eliciting a twitch upwards of Weiss's lips.

"Well it worked didn't it?" she quipped.

That was apparently the right thing to say, seeing as it sent Jaune into another burst of - sort of sad - chuckles. "Yeah, guess it was."

He let out a yawn, which in turn, caused Weiss to yawn as well. People dis say yawns were contagious, but that's besides the point.

Jaune could feel sleep threatening to overcome him, and for the first time, he didn't try to fight it.

* * *

 _What is this stuff?_

 _That was the first thing he thought when he examined the mossy contents of the forest he was tasked to expedite. Crocea Mors held in a reverse grip within the palm of his hand. He took a subtle glance towards his mentor and locked eyes with her, a silent question/answer passing between the two of them._

 _He sighed, "So you don't know either?"_

 _"I have the general idea." Raven answered cryptically._

 _"Then why don't you just tell me? It would be easier to explore if I actually knew what the heck I was exploring in the first place!" Jaune ranted._

 _It fell onto deaf ears, however, as she trudged towards the deeper parts of the forest, causing Jaune to groan and try to catch up. His feet padded against the soft yet sharp blades of grass beneath him, thumps heard with each step taken._

 _Raven raised her 'mom arm' out to stop Jaune from moving forward any further, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Jaune while Raven didn't respond._

 _A rustle could be heard from the bushes._

 _She unsheathed her katana with the hilt showing that fire dust had been selected, and created an arc of fire headed straight to the source. The audible sound of pierced flesh rang through their ears, followed by the thump of two corpses._

 _"Skitters?" Jaune questioned._

 _Raven nodded, "It would appear so."_

 _Skitters were nasty little creatures, considerably low B class at the very least - due to the fact that they always traveled together in packs. Meaning one or two of these bad boys could be counted as a D class, low C class at best._

 _That being said, stray Skitters were uncommon around these parts, one of two reasons being - much like humans in the military - they could get ejected._

 _The other reason being that their entire pack had been killed off by hunters or the like._

 _Highly unlikely - due to their practically scarless bodies, sans the clean cut that ran through the middle of what would be their torsos. Skitters were known for not backing down from a fight, unless it deemed entirely necessary._

 _Meaning it would at least have some cuts from battle to show it._

 _"You get the feeling something's not right here?" Jaune questioned._

 _Raven nodded, "Yes, this all does seem strange."_

 _She swiftly jammed her blade into the hilt and let a mechanical spinning noise ring through the air. Landing on ice dust with finality, she quickly unsheathed it again, the sword now emanating an icy blue light._

 _Jaune sighed, unfurling his shield to proudly display the Arc crescents to the world around him. Letting his own aura engulf both his sword and shield, blazing white wisps evaportating into empty space._

 _Raven started towarss where the Skitters came from, Jaune following step by step._

 _He batted any stray branches from grazing past his...everywhere, but stopped midstep when Raven raised her left arm in a stopping gesture._

 _"Raven? What's wrong? Do you-" Jaune started, only to get stopped by a loud noise reverberating throughout the forest._

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!**_

"What was that?!" Jaune shrieked.

"I don't know! But it came from over here! Hurry!" Raven commanded.

Jaune obliged, running at full pace, just barely matching Raven's. Aura forged within every little step he took whilst sprinting.

They ran a few ways until they reached an open clearing. Jaune had wide eyes and almost dropped both his weapons in terror at the sight he beheld.

A wyvern...an SS class grimm.

Was this what they were tasked to find? No...it couldn't be, they would've recieved prior warning. Then...Was it really a trap?

"Raven, how much do you trust the mission assigner?" Jaune asked, a slight tremble present within his voice.

"I-I..." Raven couldn't formulate a response. Then could that person really have betrayed them?

But Jaune wasn't able to catch what she was REALLY looking at, until now.

A woman - with pure black hair, firey orange eyes, and a red flowing combat dress - was PETTING the Wyvern, as if it were some kind of house pet.

"Ah, I see Pyrhhus was able to 'convince' you to check this place out. Better reward him." the woman said in a suggestive, yet dangerous tone. He words like fire that tryed to burn you from the inside out.

The woman turned to face where Jaune and Raven stood, she kept on petting the wyvern and used her other hand to grab a black sword in front of her.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Jaune Arc."

The sword currently flying in the air and impaling it within Jaune's skull, which in turn, awoke him from his ominous dream.

* * *

He woke with a start, breathing heavy breaths and a few beads of sweat having trailed down his face.

Weiss was looking over him with concern showing within her eyes, "Jaune, are you ok? Did you have a horrid dream or something?" she asked.

Jaune was only able to nod meekly. What had she meant when she said she would see him soon? Unless...

"Who's piloting this bullhead." he questioned, his voice slowly raising and his tone becoming more serious.

"W-what do you mean, why do you-" she started, only to get stopped by Jaune's piercing stare.

"Let me ask again. Who. Is. Piloting. This Bullhead?" he demanded.

Clicking heels were audible, coming closer and closer within his ear drums, "Why, I am. Fancy meeting you here Jaune Ard." a sultry voice purred.

Jaune turned his fearful gaze up and quickly got back on his feet, despite his motion sickness.

The girl from his dreams...why was she here?

* * *

 **AN: I'm SO sorry, again...well for maybe the third time...I don't honestly know. This chapter took way more longer then I had intended it to, ideas constantly coming in and going out of my head. So, the thing with him and Raven, you can probably tell that actually never happened, despite it looking like a flashback. Secondly, the whole thing with the woman - oh come on, you all know it's Cinder - and her piloting the bullhead, I wanted it to be kind of like an expansion of her piloting the bullhead in volume one episode one...just an idea I had. Third, towards the end the chapter got rushed - horridly so - and I just wanted to say sorry, for probably the umpteenth time.**

 **Oh and as for when a sequel for Broken is coming out, I'm not entirely sure on that regard, so just keep waiting? I guess? Anyways...**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

 **Cya!**


End file.
